


Preheat to 350

by ININ_D



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Breaking Up & Making Up, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Miscommunication, honestly they're both just really dumb in this fic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ININ_D/pseuds/ININ_D
Summary: Charles發現自己愛上Erik了。但有個小小的問題：他們才剛剛分手。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Kudos: 13





	Preheat to 350

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [preheat to 350 (just for you remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709893) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



直到星期一再次到來，Charles才開始思考自己是否徹底搞砸了。

整個週末Erik都沒聯絡他，並不是說在週四晚上的大型悲劇後Charles還期盼他會這麼做，但⋯⋯好吧，他本來希望Erik至少會傳個簡訊來。類似於 _ 我理解並接受 _ ，或者， _ 我曾有段很愉快的時光，謝謝你對我誠實。 _

但是，Erik理所當然地沒傳來這種訊息。那晚他如此受傷又憤怒，怒氣強烈得讓Charles突突的頭痛持續到了第二天早晨。Erik把他扔出去，回到家後他便知道這一切毫無疑問結束了。Erik再也不會打電話或傳簡訊給他，他不是會原諒並遺忘的類型——即使小事也不會，更何況這絕非什麼小事情。

不，Charles想到，這其實沒什麼好原諒的。不過就是場可怕的誤會，而非任何人的錯，這就是一種⋯⋯一種不幸的狀況。

誠然，他不會否認自己確實有點⋯⋯愧疚。他已經花了整個週末思來想去，確認自己是否曾導致Erik誤會，或許他們共進太多次晚餐，一般人不會與砲友規劃兩週一次的定期晚餐，對吧？還有棋賽⋯⋯Charles認為普通的砲友應該不會花上好幾個小時下棋。而且他已經無數次把牙刷留在Erik那兒，當Erik為他保留一個衣櫃抽屜時他也接受了，或許還有過好幾次在沙發上纏綿的電影馬拉松，Charles又幫Erik領養了那隻貓，這真是，回頭看來這真是非常情侶。

噢老天，該死這難道不全是他的錯嗎？

回想起來都是如此明顯。Erik看他的方式、觸碰他的方式，有別於做愛時或帶性暗示的那種，就只是⋯⋯偶然流露的愛意——一隻手臂環住Charles肩膀，溫柔摩挲他的臉頰，再加上Charles生日時他做了那完美的蛋糕，塞滿Charles最愛的餡料，還送了支美麗的錶⋯⋯

_ 上帝，我真是個笨蛋 _ 。Charles想道，整張臉都紅了起來， _ 我真是個天殺的白痴。 _

他每堂課都渾渾噩噩地度過，整天執迷於和Erik的最後一場對話。現在有時間和空間來消化到底發生了什麼，他能想出一百句說錯的話、一百件 _ 做 _ 錯的事。他為什麼會笑出來？耶穌基督啊，天殺的他為什麼就 _ 笑 _ 了？

當晚他躺在沙發上，電話響起時正因為好幾杯威士忌而頭昏腦脹。即使他知道這不是Erik， _ 不可能 _ 是，卻還是雙手顫抖地找出手機，還差點摔了兩次，看見螢幕上出現Raven的名字時感到失望席捲而來。

「哈囉？」

「嘿，」Raven輕快地說，「你在家嗎？」

「呃，在。」

「我正要過去。」

「等等，等等。」Charles掙扎著坐起身，「這時機不太對。」

「我認為Hank和我分手了，」Raven脫口而出，「所以如果你是在看Netflix之類的，我可以過去趴在你肩膀上哭嗎？」

「噢，好吧。這樣的話待會兒見。」

「謝了。」她喘了口氣。

掛上電話，他腳步蹣跚地想要整理一下，然而這是個不可能的任務，最後他只是走去酒櫃又拿了一瓶威士忌（他本來的那瓶已經快喝光了），然後癱倒在沙發上，幾分鐘後便傳來敲門聲。

「門是開著的！」他嘶聲說。

他幾乎沒法好好說話，接著Raven滾了進來，看上去⋯⋯好吧，不是他見過 _ 最 _ 慘的，但也差不多了。她將外套扔上扶手椅的靠背，跌坐在Charles旁邊，從他手裡搶走了威士忌。

「你要不要個杯子——」他才開口，Raven就已經扭開瓶蓋湊上唇去，「這麼糟嗎？」他邊看她咕嘟咕嘟喝著邊問道。

過了好一會兒，她放下瓶子用手背擦了擦嘴，這才看向標籤並噁心得皺起眉頭，「噁，Charles。為什麼你每次都買最便宜的垃圾？你他媽是個億萬富翁。」

「首先，技術上來說那不是我的錢，」Charles說道，拿回酒瓶喝了一大口，在威士忌沿著喉嚨一路燒下去時扮了個鬼臉，並花了點時間意識到今晚他們都會喝到掛，好吧，反正他也沒心情做 _ 作業 _ 。「那是家族的錢。再說，這樣的夜裡你不能嫌棄便宜貨。」

「對啦，沒錯。」Raven伸手拿酒瓶，頭靠著他的肩膀喝下一大口，「天，Charles。我真的搞砸了。我想我們這次是徹底玩完了，就是，永遠。」

她傾瀉而下的純粹痛苦使Charles因為同情而瑟縮了下，他盡己所能地發散出安全感和支持，同時開始撫摸她的頭髮，「發生什麼事了？」

「我們起了點爭執，我甚至想不太起來到底是為了什麼，實在很蠢，只是關於我們的週末計畫。我們開始朝對方大吼然後我說——」Raven呻吟著把臉埋進Charles的肩膀，剩下的句子因此而悶悶的，「 我說如果他想要個這麼無聊的對象，就該去找別人交往。 然後，天哪，他的 _ 表情 _ 。他看起來天殺的受傷，什麼都沒說就走開了，感覺一切都⋯⋯都 _ 結束 _ 了。就是全都結束了。」

接著她便哭了起來。不算大哭——Raven不是那種會哭得亂七八糟的人，不像Charles——但Charles知道若不是真的崩潰了，她不會允許自己流眼淚。所以他把酒瓶拿開再緊緊抱住她，直到她終於緩過氣來。即使眼淚已經乾了，他們還是維持不動了好幾分鐘，Charles持續摸著她的頭髮，用最大的愛和安慰以及支持將她裹起來。

終於，Raven安靜地坐起來，抽抽鼻子道：「抱歉，當我說我要過來靠著你肩膀哭的時候，我沒打算真的這麼做。」

「沒關係，不然要哥哥來做什麼？」他摩挲著她的肩膀，過了一陣子後輕輕問道，「在那之後你和他說過話了沒？」

Raven搖了搖頭，「那就是大概三小時前的事情。然後他就沒有傳訊息也沒有打給我過，我、我不確定自己還想不想回去。」

「你可以睡在這，」Charles說，「明早再打給他，你們倆到時候都比較冷靜了，我相信他會願意談談的。」

「我可不敢那麼確定。」

「你知道他有多愛你， _ 我 _ 也知道他有多愛你。」Charles在太陽穴旁晃晃手指，「心靈感應者，記得嗎？所以我會知道。」

這使Raven給了他一個濕噠噠的微笑，她擦擦眼睛，「只是⋯⋯我覺得這次不一樣。我們常常吵架，但他之前從來沒有走掉。」

「或許他只是需要點空間。你們兩個都很生氣，他可能去其他地方冷靜了，就像你一樣。」

「我想是吧。但⋯⋯如果他不回來呢？」

「聽著，Hank有不少問題，但他很理性，不太可能直接消失。看在上帝份上，你們 _ 住 _ 在一起。他很快就會需要跟你說話。」Charles又補充，「再說了，你真覺得他會扔下所有的研究筆記嗎？我很懷疑他離開的時候有把東西都帶走。」

「也對⋯⋯」Raven試著再次露出一個勉強的微笑，「他沒把筆電帶走，該死的他都要嫁給那東西了，他會回來拿的。」

「正是。所以，就給他一點時間，好嗎？」

Raven嘆著氣傾身從咖啡桌上抓過酒瓶，更往Charles那邊依偎過去，她啜了一口後說道：「說真的，為什麼你他媽的還是單身？你根本是最棒的男朋友。」

Charles努力想笑一下，但笑聲卡在喉嚨，聽起來異常苦澀，「事實上⋯⋯」

Raven抬頭看向他，無論是從他臉上看出了什麼，那都使她坐直身子，雙眼圓睜，「等等，有什麼是你沒告訴我的嗎？」

「不算是。我是說，對，我現在單身。」他退縮了，「我是說，我一直都單身，只是這⋯⋯這很複雜。」

她凝視著桌上幾乎全空的威士忌酒瓶，以及散落一旁的酒杯，Charles能感覺到她腦中的小齒輪轉動起來，開始把事情連在一起。「等一下⋯⋯我來之前你就開始喝了。這是星期一晚上，你自己一個。」當他沈默不語，她說，「很好，招供吧。」

「老實說，也不真的是⋯⋯」

「Charles！」

他呻吟著更陷進沙發一些，做了個手勢要她把威士忌遞過來。「好吧、好吧。你覺得自己玩完了？你的戀情不過是碰上點小擦撞，我可是 _ 核爆 _ 等級。」

Raven轉身面向他，一邊盤起腿來，雙眼因壓抑的好奇而閃閃發光。該說他們什麼好呢？Charles想道，他們總是利用對方捅的簍子來轉移注意力，這八成沒有好處。

「現在你必須一五一十告訴我。」Raven命令道。

Charles灌了杯威士忌給自己打氣，直到胃部暖和起來，他嘆了口氣，「所以，我和這個人持續了一段時間——」

「而你沒有 _ 告訴 _ 我？」

「我們沒在交往！這很隨性，真的。我們只在需要發洩一下的時候碰面，你知道，在床上發洩。」

「你可以說砲友，」Raven乾巴巴地說，「你們是砲友。」

有時他會忘記Raven已不再是一個脆弱的青少年，需要被保護著遠離現實世界。她仍然是他的寶貝妹妹，但⋯⋯好吧，她的一夜情名單很可能還使Charles的黯然失色。

「沒錯，」他說，「好啦，我們是砲友。但即使是不上床的時候，我們也會待在一起。我們有時會一起吃晚餐——」很常一起吃晚餐，「——接著我幫他搬家——」然後Charles過去幾個月來的許多夜晚都待在那兒，「——還有⋯⋯很多其他的，他不只是個⋯⋯一個呼之即來的對象，你懂的。」

「所以你們是朋友，互利互惠的朋友。」

Charles失笑，「對，我們就是那樣。但週四晚上我去他家吃晚餐，晚餐很棒，接著⋯⋯呃，他說想要帶我去見他媽媽。」

Raven抬起頭，「噢好⋯⋯這就⋯⋯對砲友來說有點怪了，但我想你們同時還是朋友。這就沒有 _ 太 _ 奇怪？」

「問題就在這，」Charles掙扎著克制心中逐漸升起的絕望，重述這件事感覺彷彿全部再經歷一次——他又回到Erik的公寓，對Erik說出 _ 為什麼？你會把所有的砲友都介紹給父母嗎？ _ 而Erik滿臉驚訝，「他不認為我們是朋友。」

「噢，所以他覺得⋯⋯」

「他覺得我們在交往！」Charles呻吟道，再一次希望自己可以融化進地板裡永遠消失，「他從頭到尾都覺得我們在交往！」

「噢。」Raven盯著他，「我的天，Charles，我的老天。」

「我知道！ _ 我知道 _ 。」他勉強把酒瓶放回桌上，然後整個人癱倒進沙發再把臉埋緊雙手中，「糟透了。我以為他在開玩笑，就當著他的面笑了， _ 我笑了！ _ 」

「耶穌啊！」

「我知道！然後他 _ 非常合理 _ 地氣炸了，當我向他解釋，我以為我們只是互惠互利的朋友，彼此沒有約束，他已經完全 _ 沒在聽 _ 了。」

「我不怪他。」

「我也不！」Charles大喊，他感覺熱氣從頭頂一路燒過耳朵到了他的鎖骨，「我想我傷了他的心，我是全世界最大的混蛋。」

「然後呢？他說了什麼？」

「呃、然後一切都結束了。他要我滾出他的公寓，他說他再也不想看見我了。」Charles咬住嘴唇，「好吧，他沒有 _ 說 _ 出來但⋯⋯」他點了點太陽穴。

「哎。」

Raven一時間不知該說些什麼，無所謂，因為Charles也完全不知道該說什麼。沒有哪種標準慰問卡是用來表示 _ 很遺憾你的朋友一直以為你是他的男朋友而你必須溫柔地點醒他「抱歉我不能見你的母親因為我們沒有真的在一起，我們只是偶爾會做愛的朋友」而當你說偶爾，指得是一天到晚。 _

最終，她趴到Charles身上緊緊抱住了他，「你說得對。」

「什麼？」

「你的戀情真的核爆了。」

他們都笑了出來，Raven充滿同情，Charles則萬分悲慘。他抱緊她並想道， _ 即使失去一切至少我還有Raven _ ，而當Raven在他胸前低語道「傻子」，他才意識到自己不小心把這想法投射出去了。

「那麼，接下來你會怎麼做？」過了一陣後Raven問道，「你真的再也不會去見他了嗎？」

「我不覺得還有別的選擇，他當下表示得很清楚了。」Charles嘆口氣，「你想知道最糟的是什麼嗎？」

「還有更糟的？」

「你知道學校附近那間麵包店？」

「嗯，就是你總掛在嘴上的那間。我去過幾次，他們的杯子蛋糕超讚。」

「呃、他在那工作，事實上他就是店主。所以我永遠都吃不到剛出爐、美妙的檸檬海綿蛋糕了。」Charles痛苦地閉上眼睛，「那是世界上 _ 最棒的 _ 海綿蛋糕，Raven！」

「等等等等等、等一下，」Raven從他身上撐起來，簡直把他擠扁，「你和那個麵包師上床？就是，那個辣到每次都像從哪場紅毯走來的麵包師？有超辣口音的那個？ _ 就是那個人？ _ 」

Chalres喘了口氣，「對？」

「你傷了他的 _ 心？ _ 」

「⋯⋯對。」

「你到底是怎麼⋯⋯他永遠忙著工作，幾乎不和任何人說話，我只去過兩次就看得出來。所以你到底是怎麼勾引他的？」

老實說，有時連Charles自己都很驚訝。當然他早已注意到Erik犯罪級的吸引力——只要對男人感興趣就不可能錯過，但他一直以來滿足於從遠處偷偷觀察欣賞，因為Erik從未放太多注意力在客人身上，這就是為什麼店裡需要Kitty和Sean：他們負責點單、送咖啡、吸引客人多買一兩個馬卡龍。

Charles不是唯一感興趣的客人。有好幾個常客每天下午都出現，同時覬覦著糕點和糕點師，而且他們並非全都那麼低調。在Charles每天的造訪下，他已經不小心瞥見過至少一打關於Erik的幻想，有些甚至能害他臉紅，鑒於他在青春期花了大把時間將「噢老天，我真的不需要這麼深入了解你的性幻想」撲克臉練得爐火純青，能讓他臉紅還是個不小的成就呢。

Charles本以為，妄想一下辣得過火的麵包師沒什麼壞處，畢竟幾乎每個人都這麼做，而且看起來也不會有任何結果。

直到有天下午，Charles經過時Erik出現了，他粗暴地把Kitty撞出收銀櫃，親自幫Charles點單，他們聊了幾句，然後Erik算他免費。為了能繼續聊下去，Charles買了杯根本不想喝的咖啡，而當談話進入尾聲，Erik在名片背面寫下電話號碼，將名片橫過櫃檯滑給了Charles。

那開啟了Charles此生最璀璨的四個月性生活。Erik是他所能找到最完美的戀人：慷慨、體貼、健壯，強大得足以輕鬆將他壓倒，也不介意每段時間交換一下位置，而且⋯⋯好吧，坦白說，他的老二實在是該死的棒。可惡，Charles會 _ 很想念 _ 那根老二的。

「哈囉——？地球呼叫Charles。」

他眨眨眼，「是的？」

「你想到晃神了。」Raven說著，坐得更直了點，她放下雙腳並拿來威士忌，瓶口對著嘴唇但沒有喝下去，金色的眼睛好奇地打量著Charles，「你剛剛正在想他，沒錯吧？」

「我怎麼露餡的？」Charles乾乾地問道，「難道我們剛才不正是在聊他？」

她翻了個白眼。而當她再次開口，聽起來若有所思，「你剛才的表情很好玩。」

「什麼？」

「我是說，你在想他的時候。你看起來⋯⋯我不知道，我不會解釋。」

Charles在腦袋邊晃晃手指，「要我看看嗎？」

「不了。」Raven嘆了口氣，把他的腿推到一邊好空出位置，抓起威士忌又喝了一大口卻開始咳嗽起來，便把酒塞進Charles手裡，「認真的，Charles，這東西噁心死了。」

「嘿，我又沒有逼你喝。」他坐起身來，傾斜酒瓶吞了一口，房間開始繞著他打轉了，這很⋯⋯不錯，至少當屋子叫人犯噁心地傾斜起來時，他就不會想起Erik。

「所以⋯⋯如何？」一分鐘後Raven說道，「你真的不打算試著⋯⋯我也不知道，把他贏回來之類的？」

好吧，好運沒了，才不過六十秒，Erik不存在的幻境便粉碎了。

「為什麼？」Charles咕噥著，「很顯然我們想要的不一樣，他想要一個男朋友，而你知道，我不跟人交往的。」

「原因很愚蠢。」

「原因很 _ 實際 _ 。」

他就是無法應付，自己的能力成為關係間的阻礙。他曾在高中和大學裡嘗試過交往，但每一段都以分手告終，而轉捩點永遠能追溯回他的讀心能力。一開始總是 _ 你現在在讀我的心嗎？ _ 最後演變為 _ 媽的從我腦子裡滾出去 _ 。所以說實話，為何自找麻煩？這就是為什麼，現在他的承諾是從十一點左右的某間酒吧開始，在隔天早晨八、九點結束，端看他幾點起床。

至少，在Erik之前是這樣。碰上Erik之後很多事都改變了。

「那麼那個性感麵包師呢？」Raven問道，「他對你的心電感應怎麼想？」她頓了下，「還有他到底叫什麼名字？雖然我可以繼續叫他性感麵包師，不過我想要有個名字能和臉對上。」

「Erik。 Erik Lehnsherr。」

「哇——噢，非常德國。他會說髒話嗎？我敢打賭用德語說髒話下流多了。」

「Raven！」

「幹嘛，我就是問問！如果你想，你也可以問 _ 我 _ 的性生活。」

Charles感覺不寒而慄，「 _ 不了 _ ，謝謝你。」

Raven偷笑，「假正經（prude）。總之，快回答問題。他怎麼看待你的讀心能力？」

「他很喜歡。」

「噢噢，那很有希望啊。」

「而且也不是某種性癖。我是說，是和性癖有點關係——他喜歡我在床上使用能力——」Charles試圖不讓 _ 那些 _ 回憶繼續下去，一秒也不，「——但其他時候他也完全不介意。甚至我們還沒睡過的時候，他就讓我讀他的腦子。事實上他 _ 邀請 _ 我進去，我連問都不用問。那很⋯⋯驚人，老實說。而且我⋯⋯」

「等等，」Raven舉手說，她斜眼看著他，彷彿他是個奇怪的驗證碼，而她嘗試解讀，「所以他讓你讀他的腦子。」

「對呀。」

「而我想從那之後你一直都在讀他。」

「我是說⋯⋯大部分只是表層的想法，你知道這是怎麼運作的。」

「嗯，我知道。所以幫我弄清楚：你 _ 一直 _ 都在讀他的心，卻從來沒得到一點他喜歡你的提示？就是， _ 認真的 _ 喜歡你？」

整個週末，Charles也一遍又一遍問自己同樣的問題。他不是該看見些什麼嗎？不是該 _ 注意到 _ 嗎？即使Erik把他的腦子維持得乾淨又條理分明，如同他生活中的一切，但沒有人能控制心中每一絲掠過的念頭。Erik肯定在某個時刻失足過，而Charles應該要抓住的。難道Erik真把他的感情藏得如此之深，從未接觸過表層的思想？還是Charles不知怎地刻意視而不見，而不願冒險破壞現況？

「沒有，」他悲慘地說，「我什麼也想不到。」

Raven低聲吹了個口哨，「Charles，我知道我說過很多次，但你實在是全世界最糟的心靈感應者。一個像你這麼聰明的人，怎麼有辦法蠢成這樣？」

「我知道，」他呻吟起來，用手將臉蓋住，「我知道。我是個該死的白痴。」

「所以第一，他對你的心電感應完全沒問題，」Raven邊說邊豎起一根手指，「第二，他幾乎是我所見過最辣的人，而且說實話，你有點高攀不起。」

「喂！」

「第三，」她愉快地繼續，「他有個穩定的工作。第四，他在床上很厲害。我會這麼認為，是因為你和他搞了不止一次。你已經和他搞了⋯⋯」

「四個月。」Charles咕噥著。

Raven憤怒地扇了他的手臂一下，「四個月？而你從沒告訴我！耶穌基督啊，你差不多是結婚了！你可能已經開了個共同帳戶，還決定好寶寶的名字！」

「能讓我提醒你，我們只是當了四個月的砲友嗎？我們沒有真的在交往。」 _ 無論如何總之我沒有意識到。 _

「Charles，對你來說所有持續超過二十四小時的關係都是個小小的奇蹟，我會說四個月是個巨大的神蹟。而且他一定有哪裡不一樣，能讓你每次都回去找他。」Raven豎起第五隻手指，眉毛上揚，「第五，他肯定有哪裡特別好，能讓你每次都回去找他。」

「有，」Charles說，「那個特別好的就是他的老二。」

Raven似乎同時震驚又想大笑，一時之間湊不出完整的句子，最後她朝天翻了個白眼說道：「經過這麼多年，你還是個徹底的蕩貨。」

「好像你有資格說我一樣。」Charles吸吸鼻子。

「以免你沒注意到，我現在有段穩定的關係。」她的微笑搖搖欲墜，「呃、總之我 _ 本來 _ 有。」

Charles花了點時間才把混亂的腦子從 _ 哀嘆自己的存在 _ 轉為 _ 安慰 _ 模式，「聽著，Raven——」

「把那個給我。」她從他手中抓過威士忌灌下兩大口。Charles在她停頓時去拿瓶子，但她只是停下來喘口氣，他一想拿回酒瓶，Raven便再次放到嘴邊。

「你明天會下宿醉地獄。」Charles觀察道。

「唔嗯。」Raven滿嘴威士忌地說。

Charles看著她又過了一陣子，接著從她那兒搶走酒瓶，「好了，作為你的哥哥，我想我有責任在送你去醫院洗胃之前阻止你。」

她用手臂擦擦嘴並嘲諷地說：「就好像我的新陳代謝好得像個——像——媽的，有什麼東西的代謝很厲害？」

「很顯然是——」Charles想了一下，「呃，這個⋯⋯」

該死，思考變得非常困難。他拿起瓶蓋，笨拙地扭上去，「很好，我們 _ 兩個 _ 都該停下了。」

「不——」

「坐在那別動，我去倒點水。」

他站起身，搖搖晃晃了好一會兒，一隻手放上沙發扶手好穩住自己，當他確定不會摔倒在地敲破頭顱後，才走去廚房從瀝乾架上取了兩個玻璃杯。接著他又站在那一段時間，試著想起自己接下來該做什麼。

水，冰箱裡，濾水瓶，對了。

打開冰箱時，冷凍櫃門上那兩個五分硬幣做的磁鐵被光照到而閃爍了一下。其中一個是艾菲爾鐵塔的造型，三月時Erik從巴黎帶回來的，另一個則是迷你白宮，來自Erik五月時的華盛頓之旅。當然是親手做的——既然能自己做，Erik不會去買紀念磁鐵。事實上他根本不買任何紀念品，但Charles玩笑地叫他帶點什麼回來⋯⋯作為代替Erik為他做了這些小磁鐵。

上帝啊，他真的 _ 一直 _ 在跟Erik交往不是嗎？他只是該死的蠢到極致而沒有發現。

Charles沮喪地嘆了一聲，重新關上冰箱門把自己拖回客廳，「我真的是這世上最糟⋯⋯」

看見Raven四仰八叉地睡著在沙發上，他悄悄退到一邊，隨即又想起自己本來是去廚房倒水的，他實在應該回去拿⋯⋯但同時沙發的另一頭正向他招手，而他真正想要的就是躺下來，希望世界別再像狂歡節那樣轉個不停。

他嘆著氣掉進Raven身邊的沙發空位，把羊毛毯從椅背拉下來蓋住她，之後，忍不住還是查看了手機。

沒有錯過的電話，沒有錯過的訊息。

_ 你又在期待什麼？ _ 他想知道， _ 無論你和他有過什麼，都已經結束了。 _

他悶悶不樂地躺下來，輕輕推開Raven的腿直到自己有空間能伸展。然而，即使當他闔上了眼，卻仍能看見自己難以置信地告訴Erik他們沒在交往、而且根本不是男朋友時Erik的表情。他看上去那麼⋯⋯失落，那是Charles再也不想在Erik臉上看到的表情。

這倒不成問題，他再也不會見到Erik的臉了。

那些念頭不斷在他腦海盤旋，每轉一圈就更加淒慘，直到最後，仁慈地，他終於睡著了。

*

Erik的心情正糟到最高點，他自己知道，Kitty和Sean知道，看來顧客們也知道。但Erik對此不屑一顧。

「嘿，」Kitty開口，在他又害一個客人像隻受驚的兔子般逃出店門時將他拉進了後台，「該死你是怎麼了？」

「我是你老闆，」Erik冷冷地說，「你不能這樣對我說話。」

「喔，還是你比較喜歡我告訴你媽你有多賤？因為我可以這麼做，她在我的快速撥號上——」

Erik輕彈下手指，Kitty的手機自己飛出她手中，消失在她的圍裙口袋裡，「別。」

「 我就知道， 」她自鳴得意道。

雇用一個Erik曾當過她保母，並且仍和Erik及他母親上同一所猶太教堂的女孩就是會產生這種問題：Kitty已經認識了他母親大概十五年，而且她勇於利用這一事實。有時，這真他媽的煩人。

「我需要檢查一下烤箱。」他草草應付，走過去將她擠開。

但在他逃走前，她就抓住他手臂將人拖回來，「但我是認真的，你怎麼了？你整個禮拜都氣炸了，發生什麼事？」

「什麼也沒有。」當她懷疑地朝他挑眉，Erik皺起眉頭，「有差嗎？」

「呃、嗯，當你跺來跺去看上去想謀殺某個人，而且把所有客人都嚇光光的時候就有差，難道你忘記我們 _ 其實 _ 希望人們能近來晃個超過五秒鐘？」

Erik沒有個好答案。相對的，他煩得咬牙切齒。他當然有發現自己的壞心情影響了顧客，某些本可能留在咖啡區待一會兒的人把餐點改成了外帶，就連順路進來的常客也減少了。而且這也影響到他的烘焙，他沒辦法在生氣的時候做糕點，每樣食物嚐起來都⋯⋯就是 _ 變質 _ 了。

倒不是說他真的在生氣，他只是在——調整。重新評估優先順序，並再次考慮哪些人屬於他的人生，哪些人則否。

「我會待在後面。」他喃喃地說。

他再次嘗試離開，而Kitty仍堅持，「你還好嗎？」

「我說了我會待在後面，這還不夠嗎？」

「我是作為 _ 朋友 _ 問的。」她輕柔捏住他手臂，「我知道有事發生了，你需要聊聊嗎？」

她眼中的同情令人難以承受，Erik _ 不 _ 需要同情。

他粗暴地將手臂從她手裡抽回並說：「我很好。」然後大步走回廚房。

檢查過烤箱裡的餅乾後——它們目前看上去已經很好了，但他看得出在這溫度下多放五分鐘會更好，所以沒拿出來——他開始攪拌新鮮的麵團。這是個不太需要動腦的工作，從他還是男孩的時候就在母親的廚房裡做這個了，在她細心的指導下一步一步學習所有食譜。現在Erik即使在睡眠中也幾乎什麼都能烤出來，他本來對此很得意，但此時此刻，這害他有太多時間能思考。

他沒有騙Kitty。他 _ 是 _ 很好，或著更準確來說，他 _ 會 _ 好的。這幾乎是他遇過最糟的事情，幾天後他就能恢復過來，就像從重感冒中起死回生。到下週的這時候，他就連Charles的名字都會想不起來。

前門上的鈴鐺叮叮作響，通知有客人上門了。Erik沒多想便傾身出廚房想看看那是誰，一群大學生湧了進來，一邊大笑談天一邊走近櫃檯。Erik嚴正地告訴自己，他並沒有失望。

他到底為什麼還想再見到Charles？這有什麼用？Charles已經非常清楚地將他們的關係歸結於性，再無其他，過去這幾個月不過就是一個龐大的、該死而羞辱的錯誤。現在Charles除了憐憫的道歉以外還能給他什麼？

不，Erik想要的是把Charles存在過的所有跡象都從生命中抹除，假裝過去四個月從沒發生過然後向前看。事實上，他已經開始實踐了：他清空了Charles的抽屜，將Charles留下的牙刷、體香劑、所有的書本和筆收集起來，全倒進一個盒子裡。他計畫著最後給公寓來個大掃除，再封箱寄給Charles。然後這一切就結束了。

「Erik？Erik！」

他意識到自己已經捏這麵團遠超過所需的時間，他煩悶地咆哮一聲，抬頭看向走廊裡的Kitty。「幹嘛？」

「你有聽到我說什麼嗎？我們快沒有巴布卡（babka）了。」

「好吧，我來準備。」

她沒有即時閃避，反而皺眉盯著他。Erik感到緊張，心想她是不是要再次問他好不好，但幾秒過後，她只是嘆口氣搖了搖頭，便退回去消失在轉角。

她肯定不會就這麼算了，他困擾地想著。Kitty不是會直接放下的類型，尤其是能拿來 _ 八卦 _ 的事。Kitty愛慘八卦了。但只要他告訴她別說出去，她就一個字也不會洩漏。她或許熱愛八卦，但也知道何時該閉嘴。

當然，這一點也不重要，因為他不會向她提起Charles。他不會向 _ 任何人 _ 提起Charles。

這份決心一直持續到大約傍晚五點，他的母親打電話來。Erik一看見她的名字出現在手機螢幕上，便感覺胃沉了下去。他整個禮拜都在逃避她的電話，但他知道自己不可能繼續躲下去了，決定還是趕緊解決才好。

「哈囉，媽媽，」他說道，同時開了免持。他比了個手勢讓電話浮到耳邊，好讓雙手能把鈔票從收銀機裡拿出來。幸好Sean半小時前就離開了，Erik也在十五分前送Kitty回家，如果她還在這肯定會開心過頭地偷聽。

「Erik，」她嚴肅地說，而Erik縮了一下——他能感覺到接下來的訓話，就像人能預期日出一樣，「我這三天都在打電話給你，你一次也沒接。你去哪兒了？」

「我一直很忙，媽媽。麵包店很忙，大學生們在期中考，我們的生意量很大。」

「你一直在躲我。」

「沒有。」

「Erik，」她警告道，「你不能騙我，你知道的。還是小男孩的時候你就騙不了我，而你現在也沒比較強。所以發生什麼事了？」

收銀機裡的鈔票才算到一半，但此時，他放下鈔票並懊惱地捏住了鼻梁。她是對的——他從來騙不過她。即使隔著電話，她還是最有見地的。

除了告訴她事實別無他法。或者至少部分的事實。

「你還記得，你叫我這週末帶Charles去吃晚飯嗎？」他問。

「當然記得，我們上週才說過。我沒有癡呆，Erik。」

「對，嗯，他不會來了。」

「喔？為什麼不？」

「我們⋯⋯」Erik緩慢吐氣，「我們分手了。」

「什麼！但你們倆明明很認真的！」

_ 顯然沒有， _ Erik酸溜溜地想， _ 顯然我們根本沒有認真開始。 _

他大聲說：「我們不適合。所以⋯⋯我不會帶他過去了。」

「噢，寶貝，我很遺憾，你需要我過去嗎？」

她話音裡的哀傷令他畏縮，他從一開始就不該提起Charles的，只會害她過度期望，「不了，我很好。」

「你確定嗎？我帶食物去，我可以做晚飯。」

「不，真的，我很好。這是個共同決定，我們在意的事情不一樣。」

「好吧，你確定的話。我這週末去找你好嗎？」

Erik真正想要的是，花整個週末堅決窩在公寓裡無視外頭的世界，但這只會讓母親更擔心。然後她會撬啊撬，直到他終於把發生在自己和Charles之間的所有事都攤出來，因為他從未瞞過她任何秘密。再來她會堅持將他當成某種受傷的小鳥來呵護，或者要到Charles的地址好殺過去抓住他耳朵，讓他後悔自己為什麼要誕生在世上。很可能她兩者都會執行，而兩者都同樣令人尷尬。

於是他說：「 好吧，我下班的時間不會變。 」

「很好。Abrams太太一直問起你，她的烤箱又怪怪的了。」

Erik忍住一聲哀嚎，「媽媽，需要提醒你多少次我不是維修員？Abrams太太應該請個專業的來。」

「但是反正你總能找到問題出在哪。做完禮拜就過來看看，你要是修好烤箱她會非常開心的。」

為什麼他就是無法對媽媽說不？「好吧，」他嘆氣，「我過去看看。」

「太好了。禮拜五晚上見，寶貝。別忘了做哈拉麵包（challah）。」

「我沒忘過。掰，媽媽。」

將手機滑回口袋後，Erik為將要和Abram太太相處至少一小時做好心理建設，她甚至比媽媽還嘮叨。更別提猶太教會那群老太太，她們全都知道Charles的事，因為母親當然會在問清楚後的第一時間告訴她們。

這將會是一個非常該死的漫長週末。

*

這週剩下的時間裡，Charles的作息如下：早上上課，下午和傍晚待實驗室，晚上睡覺前分類整理他的助教筆記。這使他忙碌，但仍然驚訝於工作和工作間有這麼多空閒時間。他一直沒察覺自己為Erik保留了多少時間， 又把多少職責和正事調來換去 ，如此一來能每晚至少花一兩小時和Erik傳簡訊或打電話，或者親自去找他。

現在生活裡沒有了Erik，Charles不知該拿行程表的間隔怎麼辦。每次播電影，他就想起和Erik一起在沙發上依偎著，中間夾了碗爆米花，對糟糕的演技或角色愚蠢的選擇發出噓聲，偶爾遇上更糟的電影還會朝螢幕扔爆米花。而每當他瞥見塞在咖啡桌下的棋盤，便感覺一股巨大的鬱悶席捲，將他困在憂愁裡好幾個小時。

「你很憂鬱。」Raven告訴他，「你比我還憂鬱。」

「我沒有，」他抽抽鼻子，他怎會需要鬱悶？是， 不能再昏天暗地瘋狂做愛是很可惜 ，但他會克服的，他最終會找到其他人。

只是⋯⋯實在很難找到一個媲美Erik的人。離開砲友需要一段恢復期是正常的嗎？或許是好幾段恢復期？

「我只是處在過渡期。」他告訴她。

Raven翻了白眼，「從有性生活到沒性生活的過渡期？」

「正是。」

「是啦，我想大部分人結束砲友關係時，不會陷進深切的哀悼。」

Charles笑了，「我才沒有深切哀悼，太可笑了。」

Raven表示懷疑地抬起一邊眉毛，「Charles，你有一大堆才能，但不包括自覺。當我告訴你，你現在 _ 非常 _ 戲劇化的時候就該相信我。你一副該死的被逃婚了還什麼的樣子。」

這次Charles的笑聲聽起來比他所預期的更單薄而彆扭，「這就更可笑了。再說，是 _ 我 _ 離開 _ 他 _ 。」他縮了下，「好吧，我們 _ 兩個 _ 都決定不要繼續下去對我們來說是最有益的。」

「是啊，聽起來你們在結束關係上有段理性又成熟的談話呢，」Raven乾乾地說，「這是在他要你滾出公寓之前還之後啊？」

Charles退縮了。

若說現在他的人生裡有一件好事，就是至少他還有Raven可以憐憫。她和Hank還是沒和好，過去幾個晚上她都在Charles家裡崩潰。Hand告訴Raven他需要一點空間，所以她只是回去他們的公寓去打包行李，便直接來到Charles這兒。

「他說他需要 _ 空間 _ ，」Raven哀嚎著，「那意思就是， _ 我們徹底掰了 _ 。操。」

「不，那意思就是 _ 我需要空間 _ ，」Charles告訴她，「你了解Hank，他需要一些時間去弄清楚自己的感覺。記得他花了多久才想到該怎麼約你出去嗎？」

「這不一樣。」

Charles聳聳肩，「我只是想說Hank處理情緒比你慢得多，所以給他點時間。我很確定這週結束前他就會來找你回家了。」

但日子來了又走，再次到了星期六，Raven不得不接受這三年來她再次單身了。

「我需要打包超多東西，」她疲倦地說，「這幾年我們一起收集了一堆垃圾，要決定什麼歸誰會痛苦到死。例如我們的藍光播放器、PS4，還有魚。不能把他們分開，他們是一起的。」

「你不會需要把魚拆散的。」Charles肯定道。

她挖苦地瞪向他，「你說過他幾天內就會來求我回家，你沒信用。」

「唔我讀心，不會預見未來。」

「真有幫助，Charles。」

接下來幾分鐘，他們一起安靜坐在他的沙發上，承受著共同的痛苦。早前他們播了《朱比特崛起》，這是他們做賊心虛的愛好裡最喜歡的其中之一，然而連平時能令人愉快地分心、盡其所能演隻狗的查寧・塔圖（Channing Tatum）都沒能讓他們打起精神。這很可悲，Charles心想。即使對他們來說也極度可悲。

他坐起身，「我要去和他談談。」

「誰？」

「總統，」Charles乾巴巴地說，「不，你想到誰去了？」

Raven看著他，「你的麵包師？」

「首先，他不是 _ 我的 _ 麵包師。」但Charles無法完全否認自己喜歡這個發音。他總是享受著在所有經過那間麵包店並注視Erik的人之中，正是 _ 他 _ 誘使了Erik的注意。但如今這有待商榷：無論如何Erik再也不是他的了。

「第二，」他繼續道，「對我們而言關係結束得不容置疑，所以我認為我不會再和他說什麼。但你和Hank完全不一樣。」

「你要去找Hank談？」

「對！」Charles跳了起來，因這個主意而振奮，「今天星期幾？星期六？他現在會在家，對吧？」

「對，但⋯⋯」Raven坐直身子並皺眉，「你要對他說什麼？ _ 拜託 _ 不要弄得很尷尬。」

「我不會弄得尷尬的。」

「你每次做了什麼尷尬的事情前都這麼說！」

「看好，」Charles堅定說道，「悲慘地坐在這不會解決任何事。我的感情生活亂成一團而我對此無能為力，但你的絕對還有救。我不知道我能不能解決，但你是我的寶貝妹妹而且我們中至少 _ 一人 _ 值得快樂，所以該死的我要去試。」

Raven只是凝視著他很長一段時間，久到Charles開始覺得做這種盛大演說有點傻，但接著她站起來，手臂環住了Charles把他的生命都要擠出來。「有時候你最討人厭了，」她低語，「但有的時候你也是最棒的。」

「真高的評價，」他開玩笑說，「我覺得你好像弄斷了一根肋骨。」

「廢物。」她說，笑了聲鬆開他。

十分鐘後，他裹得暖暖的前往Hank和Raven的家。他們就住在二十分鐘的路程之外，而Charles發現運動意外地振奮人心。他沒意識到過去這週呼吸到的新鮮空氣那麼少，幾天來唯一一個爬出公寓的理由就是去上課，並且除了Raven，從上週四開始他便幾乎沒和任何人說話。

他們兩個都急需出來走走。他決定回家後就要把Raven拖去個什麼地方，或許在這條街的餐廳吃晚飯——Raven敬拜那兒的巧克力奶昔。

站到Hand和Raven公寓門前的踏墊上，他這才停下來思考自己天殺的該說什麼。一部分的他心想， _ 即興上吧 _ ，而另一部分則是， _ 你有個過人的天賦能在每次想即興發揮就正好說錯話，還是你忘記和Erik發生了什麼？ _

可惡。或許他應該在過來前先寫下來。甚至，Hank在家嗎？如果Hank出門了，就更功虧一簣了。

Charles小心翼翼用能力掃了公寓一遍，令人放心的是他發現Hank就在門旁。在Charles抬手敲門前，Hank已經拉開了門。

看見Charles站在門墊上，他僵住了。

「嗨，」Charles輕快地說，他看著Hank的外套，他的後背包，還有手裡的鑰匙，「你要出門？」

「對，」Hank緩緩說道，「我要去蘿莎的店。」

蘿莎是位在幾個街區外的咖啡廳，他和Hank及Raven，還有另外幾個朋友大學時常待在那兒。他們花了許許多多下午窩在舒服的角落裡用功，灌下一堆茶和咖啡，大啖烤起司三明治和菠菜蛋糕。畢業後，朋友們大多離開了紐約，而研究所又使Charles和Hank忙到沒法像畢業前一樣頻繁地光顧蘿莎，Charles大概有將近兩年沒去了。

「能和你一起走去嗎？」他問，「我是過來跟你談點事情的。」

「你妹妹的事情嗎？」Hank問道，一邊轉過身鎖門。

「呃、對。」

Hank嘆口氣，肩膀沉了下來。他向來不太擅長屏蔽思想，因此Charles能輕易讀到在他腦袋表層蕩起漣漪的情緒糾纏：不確定、放棄、希望、惱怒、揮之不去的憤懣。然而凌駕於這些的，是他想知道Charles過來要說些什麼。他渴望Raven的消息。

「好吧，」他說，「走吧。」

他們乘電梯下樓再前往咖啡廳。走上街好幾分鐘內他倆都沒說話，但在穿越馬路時Hank試探地開口，「我想她都和你待在一起？」當Charles點頭，他低下頭來，臉頰變得粉紅，「抱歉讓你困擾，我不想把你也捲進⋯⋯這些事情。」

「沒關係，她是我妹妹，而你是我最好的朋友之一。我算是自動加入了。」

「也是⋯⋯」Hank遲疑著，不自在地縮起肩膀向前彎，「聽著⋯⋯Raven告訴過你我說了需要空間，對吧？」

Charles點頭，「我知道，而且我不是過來叫你和Raven立刻想好一切。我不在乎她待在我這裡多久，直到你們把事情解決。我只是想⋯⋯代她說幾句或，我想。」

「那好吧。」

「她告訴我你們吵架，互說了一些⋯⋯很強烈的字眼。」

「她說我『他媽的非常無聊』，」Hank平板地說，用手指比了個引號，「她當著我的面叫我該找別人交往——她的意思是某個我配得上的人。」

「她不是那個意思，」Charles反對。

Hank雙眉緊皺，「不是嗎？不是我多想，Charles，我知道Raven比我好太多了。她動人活潑又不可思議，而我⋯⋯和她完全相反。她能和任何她想要的人在一起。每次我們出門，總有一堆人積極地找她調情，然後當他們看到我跟著她⋯⋯」他臉上的紅暈加深了，「我不需要當心靈感應者就知道他們在想什麼。」

_ 真的？和他？她就和那個魯蛇？真好笑。 _

一層厚厚的自我厭惡裹著Hank的思想，使Charles感覺心臟因同情而縮緊。他伸手抓住Hank的手臂，拉著他停下。「你太看輕自己了，我的朋友。在我看來，你該死的聰明，你大腦運作的速度和容量幾乎是所有人的兩倍，更何況，你善良又無比忠誠到幾乎錯誤的程度。你是我認識最棒的人之一，而且你和Raven在任何地方都是平等的。所以你和她不一樣又如何？她愛你因為你就是 _ 你 _ ，而非別人。」

Hank瞥過眼神，他的臉紅蔓延上了耳朵，但已不再是因為羞恥——相反的，喜悅在他腦海盛放，溫暖又明亮。 

「謝謝，」他喃喃說道並低下了頭，「那個、呃，你這麼說意義重大。」

「顯然我正有心情說鼓舞人心的話，」Charles費勁說道，「算你幸運。」當他們停在下個交叉路口等紅燈時，他稍嚴肅些加了句，「她 _ 真的 _ 愛你。你知道的，對嗎？」

Hank嘆氣，「說實話⋯⋯有時真難說。我愛她，我真的愛她，但⋯⋯我們是非常不一樣的人。我不知道長期下來行不行得通。」

Charles忍住了想指出他們 _ 已經 _ 走過很長一段時間的衝動，三年對Charles來說可是 _ 十分 _ 長久，但他知道Hank想聽的不是這個。相反地，他說：「完全相反的人之間的感情總是能行得通的，看看凱蒂・佩芮（Katy Perry）和奧蘭多・布魯（Orlando Bloom）。」

「誰？」

「呃⋯⋯那戴克斯・薛普（Dax Shephard）和克莉絲汀・貝爾（Kristen Bell）？」

Hank茫然地看著他，「我不知道你說的這些是誰。」

Charles嘆了口氣，「提醒我有空介紹你認識我朋友Moira。」她是Charles的名人八卦來源，也是他能跟上流行文化，而不至於變成Raven老愛指控他的那種老古板的唯一原因。

想了一會兒後，他緩緩地說，「好吧，我認識⋯⋯一對情侶。你不能找到世界上還有兩個更不像的人了，其中一個很潔癖而另一個⋯⋯嗯，可以說是雜亂，其中一個算是恨著人群也恨出門，另一個則很外向。他們連政治傾向都完全不一樣——一個是融合主義者一個堅定支持分離，但他們處得驚人的好。」

_ 或者說我們曾經處得驚人的好 _ ，Charles想著，感到一股悔恨的劇痛，接著，他更深切沈思道， _ 我們真的配合得很好不是嗎？雖然我們幾乎對所有事情都意見相左⋯⋯我想這也是魅力之一。 _

意識到已經永遠失去這些而突如其來的失望令他驚訝，他和Erik再也不會在晚餐時爭論政治，他們不會再下一盤轉變為鬥嘴前戲的棋，不會再聽到Erik徐緩抱怨道Charles總把空馬克杯留在咖啡桌上，或Charles把襪子扔在地板上。他想念的不僅僅是性而已——也包括所有事。

這天殺的意味著 _ 什麼 _ ？

「他們在一起了多久？」Hank懷疑地問。

「很多年，」Charles聽見自己這麼說，「比你和Raven還久。」

「而他們完全不同的地方從沒造成破裂？」

「不，我想⋯⋯」Charles遲疑了下，好掌握正確的字眼，「我想他們能互補，他們了解對方卻也挑戰對方變得更好。這不就是一段好關係的象徵嗎？」

「嗯，我想是吧。」Hank皺起眉頭，眉間的細線彷彿他思考證據時的樣子。他有個Charlse所遇過最擅長分析的大腦，現正飛速地滴答作響，考慮著Charles說的話，試著對應上現在的狀況。Charles能感覺到他已得出結論，不過他沒有潛得夠深去看那究竟是什麼。

最終，Hank緩緩開口，「所以⋯⋯Raven和我，你真的覺得我們有機會？」

Charles微笑起來，半是慰藉、半是安心，或許他 _ 總算 _ 設法說了一次正確的話，「是的，只要你們仍然願意見對方，我認為你總是有機會的。」

「好吧。」Hank深吸一口氣，「謝了，我需要聽到這個。」

「隨時為你，我的朋友。有時我們會迷失在自己的想法裡，會需要別人理性的觀點，就是這樣。你也會為我這麼做。」

Charles對自己感到十分滿意，繞過轉角時友善地拍了拍Hank的肩膀，大約在街道中段，有個男人從走道左邊幾步開外的一段階梯步下，「抱歉，」他咕噥著，讓到了一邊。

Charles猛然停下，「Erik？」

Erik本來正回望他來時的路，但一聽見自己的名字便轉了過來。對上Charles的雙眼時，他臉上閃過一瞬的震驚便隨即狠狠克制住，「Charles，」他說，嗓音極度扁平，「真是驚喜。」

Charles抬頭注視Erik方才走出來的建築。當然了，當然前往蘿莎的路線會碰巧經過Erik的猶太教堂，也當然今天是星期六因此Erik剛結束一堂安息日禮拜。這當然會發生了，因為很顯然宇宙痛恨Charles。

「嗨⋯⋯」Charles結結巴巴，努力拼湊言語。 _ 你還好嗎？我們還好嗎？你還在生我的氣嗎？你知道這是個誤會對吧？你知道我從不是故意傷害你的嗎？ _ 還是他們不會談及這些？他應該空洞地評論一下天氣嗎？或者問問Erik的安息禮拜過得好不好？那是可以問的嗎？

Erik的目光從Charles移到Hank，把他掃了進來。儘管Charles不敢直接觸碰Erik的思想，他仍然能感知到Erik腦中黑暗而冷漠的鋼筋，全都在怒吼著 _ 滾開！ _ 這看來很明白地指出了不，我倆並不好。

過了一會，Erik冰冷的視線轉回Charles，當他開口，聲音帶著冷嘲熱諷，「已經有新玩具了？」

Hank滿臉漲得通紅。Charles嘴巴開開地盯著Erik，太過震驚甚至沒法出聲反駁。

「給你個建議，」Erik對Hank說，「別陷進去了， _ 他 _ 肯定不會。」

Hank朝前站了一步，他腦中捲起了混合尷尬、困惑以及防衛性憤怒的漩渦。若不是Charles的大腦在Erik的目光下幾乎徹底當機，他會非常非常感動的。「不好意思？」Hank問道，聽起來既困惑又懷疑。

「有趣。」Erik給了Charles一個陰森的微笑，「你已經把他玩弄在鼓掌之間了，是不是？你是 _ 怎麼 _ 做到的？」

「你認識他？」Hank咆哮。

Charles趕忙把手放上Hank的胳臂好制止他，「是的，他是個⋯⋯朋友。」他縮了一下，看見Erik的下骸在聽到這個字時緊縮。但他沒法好好說出事實不是嗎？他能做的只是快速站向前，「Hank，這是Erik。Erik，這是我朋友Hank。」他希望Erik有聽出他強調了 _ 朋友 _ 。

在他們來得及多說些什麼前，猶太教堂的門開了，一群老太太們走了出來，一邊聊著天並朝幾個已經走上街的人揮手告別。她們之間一位身材矮小、黑髮夾雜銀白的女士步下階梯朝他們走來。「我和Abrams太太聊過了，Erik，如果你明天有空，她整天都會在家。還有Liebowitz太太說⋯⋯」發現Erik並不是獨自一人時她停了下來，目光快速掠過Hank，停在Charles身上時卻因認出他來而睜大眼睛。

「哈囉，媽媽。」Erik說道，在她靠近時伸出手，他環住她的肩膀並比了比Charles和Hank。「這是Charles和他的Hank。」他嚴酷地注視著他們，「Charles的新朋友。」

Charles想知道地球能否大發慈悲，這就在腳下生成一個滲穴並永遠吞噬他，拜託。當腳底的地面仍令人失望地堅固著，他不得不微笑說道：「真是、呃，很高興見到您， Lehnsherr太太。」

Erik嗤之以鼻。 Lehnsherr太太賞了Charles鄙視的一眼，他必須全力抵抗朝反方向逃跑的本能衝動。她知道了，Charles意識到，胃沉了下去。Erik已經告訴她發生了什麼事，而她看著Charles彷彿正在想像他的頭顱被插在木樁上，Charles實在太恐懼甚至不敢偷看她的腦子。

「嗯，」她說。這就是全部了。

「走吧，媽媽，」過了一會Erik說。他抓著她的手肘轉開，也可能是為了防止她躍向Charles的眼球把它們挖出來——判斷自她目光中燃燒的怒火，這非常有可能。

Erik和他母親連草草道別都沒有便沿著街道離開了。Charles望著他們離去，騷亂的情緒在腦中咆哮，一部分的他想叫住他們，拜託Erik停下來等一等，他們能談一會兒嗎？但當他還在摸索該說什麼時，Erik和他母親已經消失在轉角處。

他們一走，Hank向他皺眉道，「那是怎麼回事？」

Charles困難地吞嚥著，「沒什麼。」當Hank滿是懷疑地看他，Charles僅再次拍拍他肩膀並說：「事實上我該走了，還有工作。但你會給Raven打電話對吧？她太想念你的消息了。」

「呃、對，我會，謝謝。」但Hank仍舊擔心地檢視著他，「你確定你沒事？」

Charles微笑，「是的，非常好。那只是個⋯⋯」他含糊地揮揮手，「沒什麼好擔心的，下次見？」

「好的。」

Charles逃跑了，不太確定自己對於同Erik前往相反方向是慶幸還是失望。 _ 無論如何，你要和他說什麼？我很抱歉？好像他會想聽這個似的。很明顯他恨你，就忘了他然後向前看。 _

但說比做容易不是嗎？Charles沒忽略看見Erik時自己的心臟是如何跳動，以及即使變得更冰冷而不可饒恕，Erik的嗓音是如何使他的脊柱震顫。只要能和Erik多相處幾分鐘，他會樂於再忍受那幾分鐘Lehnsherr太太嚇人的注視。

他這才終於知道自己想說的是： _ 我想你，我錯了，我想要你回來。 _

這領悟以雷擊之力震住了他。

一小時後，當他將自己拖回公寓，Raven從廚房跳出來，在入口緊抓住他，「他打給我了！」她大喊，「我們說話了！我不知道你對他說了什麼，但Hank說他想念我還請我回家。我當然也說我想念他，而且我已經打包好然後我要⋯⋯」她向後拉開一點距離，皺眉看著他的臉，「嘿，你還好嗎？」

發出聲音花了他一點時間，「Raven，我⋯⋯我真的搞砸了。」

她的興奮和解脫立刻轉為擔憂，後退一步抓住他肩膀，「怎麼了？發生什麼事？」

「我想，」Charles顫巍巍地說，「我想我愛上他了。」

*

早晨的麵包店是一天中Erik最喜愛的時間。他在五點半左右抵達開店，再次確認當日的品項清單，接著開始烘焙直到打烊前所需的糕餅和麵包。每早兩小時，他享受這種在其他地方無法獲得的寧靜獨處——只有他自己與混合食材、揉捏麵團、冷卻糕點以及小心佈置展示托盤這一串默想儀式。Kitty和Sean通常在八點左右到，但在這之前，麵包店都是Erik的而且只有Erik一個人。

然而，今早沒有預期中那麼寧靜。有人從六點就開始敲著前門，即使Erik堅決地無視了快二十分鐘，那人卻沒放棄。他能聽見堅持不懈的敲門聲一路傳進廚房，富節奏的擊打令他咬緊牙關。不可能是Kitty或Sean——他們從沒在七點前出現，而就算他們有什麼理由需要早到，也會先傳簡訊或打電話給他。比較可能的是，某個喝醉或嗑嗨的人在隨機亂敲他的門，他告訴自己那人終究會離開並專注在攪拌一批新的蛋白霜。

但是直到六點半，那尖銳的拍打聲仍未停下。咬緊牙關，Erik冰了一塊餅乾，然後再一塊。然後，終於，他準備好了擠花袋再衝到前面，大手一揮開了門鎖。

「搞什麼？」他吼道，差點讓門裂開。

「 _ 終於 _ ，」外頭一道尖銳又氣憤的聲音說著，好像 _ 她 _ 才是那個被困擾的人，「媽的我的手敲得都快 _ 痛死 _ 了。」

Erik將門又多開了一吋。他並不熟悉出現在眼前的這張臉——一個介於青春期後段或二十出頭的女人，金髮藍眼，不以為然地皺著眉，好像在這三秒的互動內不知怎地Erik沒能達到她的標準。她看上去不像醉鬼或流浪漢或毒蟲，但Erik仍一樣懷疑地看她。「我們還沒開門。」

「我知道，」那女人說，「事實上我就是想趁你一個人的時候抓住你。」

Erik盯著她。以女童軍來說太老，穿得也不像傳教士或推銷員，沒有色瞇瞇地掃視他，所以大概也不是偷窺狂，他連猜都沒法開始猜，她來這裡的目的會是什麼。

「我正在工作，」他說道，並走去關門。

「是關於Charles。」

Erik僵住了，這給她機會抓住門的邊緣並強行打開，「我只想談談，」她說，一隻腳釘在門檻內，「拜託。」

她怎麼會認識Charles？是Charles太懦弱不敢親自過來才派她來的？或者因為他知道Erik不會分他一點時間？還是Charles發生什麼事了？

這想法令一陣擔憂的痠疼穿透他，他試著立刻將其踩扁。 _ 誰在乎他是不是發生了什麼事？ _ Erik衝自己怒吼。 _ 你再也不需要擔心他了。 _

但，他仍無法逼自己用這女人身上的金屬把她推出去再砸上門，過了漫長的一分鐘，他挫折地低吼著讓到了一旁，「好吧，進來。」

門上的鈴鐺在她跟著進來時發出叮鈴聲，他坐在最附近的一張桌子邊緣，雙臂交叉瞪著她，「你想要什麼？」

「我叫Raven，」她說，「我是Charles的妹妹。」

Erik抬起一邊眉毛，「我不知道他有個妹妹。」顯然他對Charles完全不了解。

Raven遺憾地微笑，「他也沒怎麼跟我說你的事。」

「不意外，我很懷疑他會向你交代他玩過的對象。畢竟，」Erik試圖不咬牙切齒，「我們不是認真的。」

「Charles告訴過我發生什麼事了。」

媽的真棒。所以Charles已經散佈了Erik的屈辱事蹟是嗎？Raven來這裡做什麼，是為了像Charles那樣嘲笑他？為了天殺的不知什麼理由而當面來羞辱他？

「所以你知道，我沒有理由要再跟他說話，」Erik冷冷說道，「我們結束了。」

「他可慘了，你知道。」

Erik哼聲，「真的啊。總之我不太相信。」

「是真的，」Raven堅持，「自從你們分手，他已經憂鬱了好幾個星期，我以前從沒見過他這樣。」

Erik向後靠著，感到有點卑鄙的滿足，或許他再也不想見到Charles，但得知Charles並不只是扔下他然後徹底忘得一乾二淨，還是令人非常愉快，「很好，至少這是他應得的。」

Raven嘆口氣，「你能先忘記一下自己正在生他的氣，就是好好聽我說行嗎？」

Erik瞇起眼，「我才不會——」

「Charles有承諾恐懼，」她打斷他，「我是指， _ 嚴重的 _ 承諾恐懼。他病態地害怕被拒絕，所以對幾乎所有人都保持距離。從他還是個小孩的時候，人們就因為他的心靈感應而用異樣眼光看他，而他從沒能克服。」

「而這和我又有什麼關係？」Erik低吼，「我對他的心靈感應從來沒意見。」

「嗯，但他過去的每段關係都因為心靈感應而死得很難看，所以我不怪他最終會認為所有人都無法接受。天殺的，連 _ 我 _ 有時都不太能接受，而我該死的和他一起長大。所以，是啦，你就算一再說自己對他的能力沒意見，他還是會認為你在說謊。」

Erik苛刻地笑了，「媽的他是個心靈感應者。」

「對，而且他在這方面爛透了。」Raven一秒不差地說，「聽著，你就是需要接受他有時是個天殺的大白痴，所以得在他犯蠢的時候通融一下。所有你做過那些男朋友會做的事，像是為他做晚飯、送花給他之類的鬼東西？大概誰都看得出來的暗示，但Charles正是這麼搞不清楚狀況，看不見就發生在他面前的事。我愛他，但這是他最大的缺點之一。」

「所以你是來求我挽回他？」

「我沒有在 _ 求 _ 你。我只是想解釋⋯⋯他為什麼會這樣，我猜。」

Erik不屑一顧地搖搖頭，「這都是為了讓我對他感到抱歉嗎？你還得再更努力點。」

她的臉上第一次閃過了挫折，本是藍色的眼睛忽地閃過黃色，讓Erik驚訝地眨了眨眼，「看吧，」Raven立刻變了回來，「我只是說，我們變種人過著不確定是否會被社會大眾接受的日子，而Charles這輩子甚至不知道和他最親近的人們會不會接受他。所以是的，他有信任問題。他有個該死的念頭，覺得不可能有人真的愛他、他的心靈感應以及全部。然後你出現了，好像個 _ 真命天子 _ ，而且說真的，我不能怪他自我毀滅，大概這感覺太好都不像是真的。」

Erik開口，接著停了下來，大腦開始認真處理起她丟來的所有資訊。令人沮喪的是，她所說的很合理，而現在她指出來了，Erik也能明白：Charles _ 確實 _ 習慣在幾回親暱的蹭蹭抱抱之後忽然變得冷漠有距離；他 _ 確實 _ 不擅長接受禮物，即使只是很小的事物例如幾句讚美；他 _ 確實 _ 問過Erik大概一千次，是不是真的能在他身邊使用能力，每當Erik說可以，Charles都懷疑地看著他，彷彿他期待聽見的是 _ 不行 _ 。

以及—— _ 真命天子？ _

「我不是在說他沒傷害到你，」Raven輕柔地說，「我只是想說他不是故意的，你們倆就那樣結束，他到現在還沒原諒自己。」

「好吧，我已經不在乎了，」Erik生硬地說，「你能告訴他這個。」

即使在自己耳裡，他聽起來也毫無說服力。Raven懷疑地斜眼看他，「你可以自己告訴他。他真的很想再和你說說話，你知道的。但他說服自己，認為你恨他而且再也不想見到他，所以他沒打電話。」

「很好，我 _ 並不 _ 想再見到他。」

「那就也這麼告訴他。無論用哪種方法，總之把他從痛苦拖出來，因為如果你放任他，他 _ 會 _ 永遠憂鬱下去。」

Erik譏諷地嘲笑道，「我很懷疑。他已經往前看了，我星期六看見他和他新的⋯⋯玩伴。」

Raven睜大眼睛，「什麼？」

所以她還不知道。她一路跑來就為了為Charles護航，而她還不知道這個。Erik咬緊了牙關，「我想我們倆都沒有自以為的那麼了解他。」

Raven難以置信地搖著頭，「他沒有⋯⋯和你分手以來他幾乎沒踏出公寓，他的新對象是誰？」

「我怎麼知道？某個戴眼鏡的小朋友，高高的，書呆子類型。」Erik挑起半邊上唇，「和我完全相反，我猜他是試圖告訴我點什麼。」

完全出乎意料地，Raven爆笑起來，Erik疑惑地盯著她一會兒。她是⋯⋯在嘲笑他？因為他可悲到為某個不過就是便利砲友的男人吃醋？

Erik生氣地站著，打算直接將她扔出前門，但Raven舉起一隻手並氣喘吁吁地說，「等等，我不是——我不是在笑你，我發誓，只是—— _ 老天 _ ，你認為Charles和Hank——」經過一陣大力喘息，她試圖冷靜到足以再次開口，但仍然大大地咧著嘴，「那不是他的新對象，那是我的男朋友。」

蓄積在Erik胸口自以為是的憤怒噴濺出來，彷彿被澆上冷水的火焰，「什麼？」

「那是我男朋友，」伴隨另一聲較溫和的笑，Raven重複了一遍，「我們有段難關，星期六的時候Charles去找他談，好把事情平息下來。他說了他在外頭遇見你，但我不知道你看見了他和Hank在一起。」

「你的⋯⋯男友，」Erik懷疑地說。

「對啊，我們交往三年了。」她掏出手機，解鎖後轉向他，「看？」

在她手機桌布上，那高個、瘦長、笨拙的男孩就在Raven旁邊，一隻手裹住她的肩膀，另一隻則在畫面外掌鏡。他們兩個都笑著，臉擠在一塊兒，很明顯地摟抱著。

Erik心中有什麼鬆動了。

「我沒要求你給他第二次機會，」Raven靜靜說道，「老實說，我甚至不太確定自己來這做什麼。但他總是在維繫 _ 我的 _ 感情生活，所以我認為自己應該試著回報。」她將手機塞回口袋，朝門口比了比，「我說完了，所以我會放你回去做麵包或⋯⋯隨便什麼你在大清早要做的事情。謝謝你的聆聽，我想。」

當她走向門口，Erik允許自己思考，他是否 _ 真的 _ 想給Charles第二次機會。他的自尊因這想法而炸毛——Charles徹徹底底羞辱了他，以至於寬恕似乎是不容接受的。然而，他那愚蠢盲目的心卻因為再次見到Charles的念頭而飛躍起來。

「等等，」當Raven停在門前，Erik喊道，「告訴Charles，明天他能過來拿走留在我家的東西。」

這個，這並非 _ 讓步 _ ，真的。他只是要⋯⋯盡未完之事。做個了結。

Raven快速地朝他燦爛一笑，「我會告訴他的。」

鈴鐺在她溜出去時雀躍地響起，她離開後Erik仍盯著門看了好一段時間，想知道自己天殺的在幹嘛。

*

星期二糊裡糊塗地度過。Charles知道自己去上了課，知道自己還抄了筆記（填滿整整兩頁筆記本，雖然他不記得自己有寫一個字）， 儘管他的學位全靠這幾堂課，卻甚至叫不出講師的名字 。整天下來，他腦中只有一個念頭不斷循環， _ 今晚要去見Erik了，今晚要去見Erik了。 _

Erik想見他，或者，至少Erik _ 願意 _ 見他。Charles的心臟因這念頭狂跳起來。

誠然，他只是邀請Charles過去拿自己的東西，但Erik大可把東西丟在Charles家門口，也可以將盒子寄給他。該死，他還可以全丟進某個最近的垃圾箱，但他沒有，而這肯定意味著些什麼，對嗎？還是僅僅因為Charles _ 希望 _ 這意味著些什麼？

因為砲友對你產生感情而和他分手之後，才發現自己愛上了對方實在極度諷刺又不方便。

Charles知道Erik通常不會在七點前回家，便盡可能在實驗室裡閒晃得越晚越好，儘管其實根本沒太多工作好做。他的實驗會自動進行，直到明天傍晚都不需要確認，於是他用Excel折騰了好一會兒數據，全程緊盯著時鐘。總算，一到六點半他便關掉電腦，向其他幾個在實驗室後方工作的研究生道再見，然後出發前往Erik的家。

大約十分鐘後，他意識到自己本該留點時間先回家換衣服。他應該穿那件襯出眼睛的藍襯衫，以及那件舊的刷破牛仔褲，能讓他的臀部更誘人（是Erik的看法，不是他）。現下，他得用鬆垮的褲子和一件Raven總說讓他老了大概五十歲的舒適毛衣湊合，實在不那麼利於誘惑。

_ 是這麼回事嗎？ _ Charles想知道，並被這想法給嚇到。 _ 誘惑？ _

他想要Erik回來。這已經再無疑問——他花了過去幾天慢慢得到結論，又在接下來的一天裡哀嘆自己的愚蠢。但他還沒確實允許自己去想，是否 _ 有可能 _ 挽回Erik，他已經將他們之間的橋樑燒個精光，或者他是這麼認為的。然後Raven衝進他的公寓，宣布Erik要Charles過去帶走他的東西，於是忽然之間，那扇看似關得死死的門又開了一道小縫。

他盡最大可能不要升起希望，但⋯⋯或許Erik願意聽他說哪怕一分鐘，Charles就能解釋——不， _ 道歉 _ 。他要告訴Erik，很抱歉沒能在他們間變得不只是性之後確認關係，抱歉讓Erik放感情而他卻為了自己的安逸故意忽視對方的感受，對 _ 一切 _ 都很抱歉。而這或許足夠⋯⋯能⋯⋯

能怎麼樣？他其實根本無法想像Erik原諒自己。Erik對麵包店裡那些忘記把馬克杯和盤子放回回收架的人懷恨在心，他 _ 絕對 _ 會對Charles做過的事也懷恨在心。

好吧，Charles還是應該道歉。無論Erik原不原諒他，都不是他能控制的，而無論Erik是否決定再給他一次機會⋯⋯Charles試著不去想這可能性。太容易失望了。

不久後，Erik的公寓大樓出現在遠處。Charles緊張地走向前，站在對講機前猶豫不決，退後一步想鼓起勇氣按下去，結果最後只是在某個人走出來時溜進去。他又在大廳裡的信箱旁遊蕩了幾分鐘，才總算把自己弄進電梯。

前往Erik公寓的路途令人痛苦地熟悉，有多少次下班後跑來站在Erik的門前給他驚喜？有多少次他和Erik跌跌撞撞吻出電梯，沒耐心到連走個二十英尺進入室內都不想等？

Charels走近Erik門前時，試探性地用心靈感應掃描了一次公寓內。他立刻就明白Erik在家——那明亮、鋼鐵般的大腦是不可能被忽略的，Charles渴望著能進入，像從前那樣，用親暱的心靈碰觸向他打招呼。相反的，他舉起拳頭敲了門。

明快立刻黯淡下來，冰冷的心靈屏障關上了。Charles縮了一下。Erik以前從未在他身邊關起屏障，但他曾告訴Charles，有個大學的老朋友教過他怎麼做。顯然她將他教得很好——若 不去積極撬開他的防衛，現在Charles連一點點表層思維都無法打探。

過了一陣子，門自己晃開了。「近來，」Erik從客廳某處叫他。

這有點希望不是嗎？Charlse本還以為Erik會就那麼把箱子丟到門前，然後和他永別。

他緩慢踏進室內再關上門。快速瞥了一眼，公寓在過去幾個禮拜裡完全沒有改變——Erik仍將其保持得無可挑剔的乾淨，聞起來有股淡淡的柑橘清香劑的味道，那是Erik最喜歡的。Charles走向客廳時，在門檻被一團喵喵叫的毛球兇猛地襲擊了。

「Amelie！」他大叫道，彎下身將她撈起來，「我的老天，你長這麼大了！」

上次看見她大概只有五六磅， 隨青春期的笨拙粗魯成大長熟後，現在她看上去更苗條修長了。 但還是和記憶裡一樣可愛，被Charles掛在肩上撓耳朵時她發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲音。

Erik走出臥室，手 裡拿著一個裝貨紙箱，他將紙箱安置在咖啡桌上，盯著Charles和Amelie看了一會後說道，「她想你。」

Charles的心跳躍起來，看來他不會馬上被踢出去。「我也很想她，」他頓了頓，猶豫著自己是不是該把握機會。但該死的——機會不會有第二次。「而且，」他勇敢地補充，「我、呃，我也想念你。」

Erik的表情就和他的大腦一樣不可攻破。過了一陣子，他說：「能給你倒杯水嗎？」

「噢好，麻煩了。」

他讓Amilie跳下胳臂，跟著Erik來到廚房，尷尬地在門口徘徊，試圖整理好思緒。他猜想 _ 你看起來很好 _ 這樣的評論沒什麼意義，即使這是事實。雖然Charles非常受挫，Erik看起來卻完全沒被分手影響——頭髮梳好了，鬍子修剪過，他打扮得就和往常一樣整潔。就算在漫長的工作天後，看上去仍像直接從某場拍攝走出來。這真令人懊惱。

「所以，」再也無法忍受一秒的靜默，Charles終於開口，「你見過我妹妹了。」

「她沒真的給我選擇。」

Charles畏縮了。Raven沒完全解釋她是如何讓Erik和她談的，但Charles能猜到，Erik並不情願。「我很抱歉，如果她⋯⋯越界了。」

Erik沒說話。他僅僅將水杯遞給Charles（Charles悲傷地注意到，這並不是他較好的杯子）便再次轉身為自己也倒一些。Charles小口喝著，希望這是某種酒精。威士忌能讓他堅強點。

「我很抱歉。」他唐突地說。

這讓Erik轉身向他，雙眉挑起。他什麼也沒說，Charles便把這當作繼續的默許，「我應該要發現我們沒有共識。我們開始得很隨性，而最後事情變得⋯⋯不只如此。我不是刻意要把關係變得更認真，就只是⋯⋯和你在一起實在太 _ 舒適 _ ，於是我就順其自然了。現在我明白自己給了你太多混淆的信號，我真的很抱歉。」他躊躇著，「最抱歉的是，我傷害了你。」

Erik堅石般的凝視並未軟化，絲毫鼓勵的意思也沒有。Charles抵抗著想隨便編個理由逃走的衝動， _ 是你開始的， _ 他堅定地告訴自己， _ 現在該做個了結。 _

最終，Erik雙手抱胸，靠向身後的工作台，「好。」

Charles皺眉，「好？」

「好，」Erik冷冷說道，「你還有想說的嗎？」

「嗯我⋯⋯其實沒有，但我——」

「那麼你知道門在哪裡。」

「等等、等等，」Charles絕望地說。不能這樣，不能就這樣結束。「什⋯⋯你沒有什麼話想對我說嗎？你不是這麼告訴Raven的？」

「你妹妹說 _ 你 _ 有話想跟我說，所以我告訴她，你可以過來。你說，我聽，不是這樣？」

雖然Charles做了可能被拒絕的心理準備，但他其實並不相信這會發生。他預期Erik會生氣，預期Erik會吼一段，如果那能使他感覺好一點。但他沒想過Erik會這麼冷酷，尤其是當Charles道了歉後。

_ 他沒欠你任何東西，而且他絕對不欠你一個原諒， _ Charles提醒自己。這苦澀得像藥一樣難以吞嚥，而他得接受。

然而，他的雙腳沒有朝門口移動。他雙手緊絞著水杯，在一段焦躁的時光後，他發現自己說道：「是這樣的⋯⋯在我們結束之後，我察覺了一些事。我發現我非常想你，不是指性愛，當然我也非常想念那個。我發現，我想念你下班後聞起來的味道，像是麵包和麵粉和糖。還有我想念你早上離開前，我還在床上時你親我額頭的方式。我想念我們的棋賽，還有聽你評論蠢電影。我想念你以前怎樣抱怨我把衣服亂丟在地板上。想念只要我想就能隨時傳簡訊給你，只因為我好奇你在做什麼。我只是想念和你 _ 在一起 _ ，我說完了。」

停下來吸氣時，他冒險瞥了一眼Erik的表情。令人極度失望的是，Erik堅忍不拔的面具絲毫沒有裂開。他繼續用那平板、無動於衷的視線看著Charles，令Charles感覺自己越縮越小，像個被嚴厲責罵的小孩。Charles明白了Erik沒有被說服，連 _ 一點點 _ 都沒有。

他心灰意冷，將玻璃杯放上工作台，「我想我該滾了。」

耳朵燙得像在燃燒，他回到客廳將自己那箱東西抬起來，抱進臂彎裡。那出乎意料地重——證明他比想象中放了更多私人物品在這裡——但他認為自己可以應付。要抱著這箱子一路跋涉回家會很討厭就是了。

走向門口時，Amelie把自己纏到了他腿上，「我很抱歉，親愛的，」他說，用腳輕輕推開她，「我不能留下來。」

她堅持不懈地喵喵叫，Charles朝門口前進時也一直尾隨在他的腳跟旁。經過廚房時，他沒有朝那裡望——在那難為情的單方對話之後，他沒辦法再次面對Erik。媽的他在想什麼？試著把Erik贏回來？有這種運氣他乾脆去跳樓。

他一邊保持懷中箱子的平衡，一邊摸索門把。

「等等。」

Charles定住了。

「你搭火車來的，對吧？」

他皺著眉，轉身發現Erik走出了廚房來到走廊上，他遲疑道，「對？」

Erik的錢包和鑰匙自門邊的桌子升起，飛進了他手中。「我載你回家，」Erik生硬地說，「很晚了，再說你抬那個箱子上火車會把人們氣瘋。」

「你⋯⋯」Charles的念頭彷彿遭受攻擊的魚群般竄往十幾個不同的方向。為什麼Erik要幫他？他想將對話繼續下去嗎？允許一絲希望劃過心頭是不是很愚蠢？「你不需要這麼做。」

「我知道。」Erik一揮手打開門，並從Charles身邊擠出去，「你到底要不要過來？」

Charles困惑地跟著他走了出去。

乘著電梯下樓再前往Erik車子的路程在令人不快的靜默中度過，Charles瞥了Erik幾次，希望對方會說些什麼，或者給點他正在想什麼的暗示，但Erik刻意無視他。當他們來到車子邊，Erik做了個手勢打開後車廂並說：「把箱子放在這。」

猶豫了一段時間後，Charles順從了。然後他走到副駕駛座旁，打開門，便停了下來。

已經坐在駕駛座裡的Erik缺乏耐心地瞪他一眼，「幹嘛？」

「你為什麼要這麼做？不是我在抱怨但⋯⋯我自己回家沒問題的。」箱子是會有點不方便，但火車路途沒那麼遠。Charles和朋友們也曾設法用地鐵搬一整張沙發，所以搬個箱子還很難登上困難排行榜。

這一分鐘，Erik只是盯著儀表板，手指在方向盤上焦躁地敲打節奏，接著他彈指啟動引擎說：「進來，我們需要談談。」

Charles坐進車，心臟瘋狂地砰砰跳。

他們一駛離路邊，Erik的大腦便不安地旋轉起來。儘管他仍把念頭屏蔽著，Charles還是能感知到它們洶湧而過，彷彿一層厚冰下的渦流。一部份的他渴望打破沈默，但更大一部份卻害怕這麼做。

終於，Erik開口，「Raven告訴我你有承諾恐懼。」

Charles縮了一下，「⋯⋯噢。」

「她說你以前交往過的人，不喜歡你的心靈感應。」

「那是⋯⋯很久以前。好幾年了。」

「那麼你自那以後就沒和任何人交往？」

「沒有。」

「因為你的心靈感應。」

「唔，我⋯⋯不是 _ 只 _ 因為我的心靈感應，但是沒錯，那是一個原因。」

「我曾讓你感覺到，我不能接受你的心靈感應嗎？」

「什麼？」Charles雙眼睜得開開地盯著他，這對話是要往哪裡進行？「不！Raven這麼跟你說嗎？」

Erik聳肩，「我只是想知道。」

「不，」Charles堅定重複道，「你是⋯⋯你看待我的心靈感應的方式非常夢幻。說實話，夢幻到難以置信。人們通常在床上會覺得心靈感應還不錯，因為那是種獨特有趣的經驗，可當我的心靈感應不再為他們服務⋯⋯唔，事情就變得比較複雜了。但你不是那樣，你似乎隨時都不在意我使用心靈感應。」

「我不在意。心靈感應是你的一部分，就像磁控力是我的一部分。我為什麼要在意？」

他說得彷彿一切是那麼簡單。而對Erik來說，這 _ 是 _ 很簡單，對吧？他從不像某些人試圖把Charles和他的心靈感應區分開來，他從沒有因為Charles的能力而退縮。

「不是你的問題，」Charles輕輕說，「你很完美。我只是⋯⋯太陷在害怕裡而無法看清。」

他轉身望向車窗外，不想被Erik看見他的眼睛忽然間刺痛起來。上帝，為什麼他沒早點看出這一切？為什麼直到徹底結束了才意識到他們可能擁有多美好的未來？而現在，他感覺自己像個天殺的白痴，坐在這兒試圖不讓Erik發現自己作為引發分手的罪魁禍首有多麼煎熬。

「Raven還說了些別的，」一會兒後Erik說，「關於你認為我就是那個人（the one）。」

一時間，Charles有些困惑。哪個人？

然後他終於徹底理解這詞，於是心臟同時想沈下去又想從喉嚨逃出來，他花了點時間才把句子從緊縮的喉嚨吐出來，「她說 _ 什麼 _ ？」

「她沒直接說出來，她暗示。」

Charles沈吟著。他應該 _ 知道 _ Raven會用他的表白做文章，「我妹妹喜歡⋯⋯誇大其詞。」

「所以那是誇大其詞。」Erik說，音調刻薄地冷下去。

一瞬間，Charles想就這麼接下去。 _ 是的，這是誇大其詞，她誤會我了，她沒什麼特別的意思所以我們就忘了這一切吧，嗯？ _

但他沒辦法說謊，在發生了這些之後，他欠Erik真話。

「不，那不是。我之前有過其他互惠的砲友，事實上人數還挺多。關係告一段落後我每次都能直接向前看，沒遇到任何困難。但你不一樣。我們之間結束之後，老實說我變得⋯⋯一團糟。我總是在想你，想了一百種不同的方法再次巧遇你。我想念你，而我花了很長的時間才明白為什麼。」

Charles必須停來下做一次冷靜的深呼吸。脈搏如耳鼓雷鳴，他真的要這麼做了，他真的要說出來了。

「我愛上你了，」他脫口而出，沒有預想中那麼優雅，「我想我愛上你好一段時間了，只是我蠢得可以才沒發現。」

Charles屏息，全身繃緊了等著接受打擊。

Erik沒有反應，甚至沒有眨眼。Charles開始混亂地猜想Erik是不是根本沒聽見，這時車子忽然開向人行道，太出乎意料使Charles尖叫出聲，猛地拉緊了安全帶。

Erik把車子打到停車擋並大力轉向他，怒氣沖沖，「證明它。」他憤怒地說。

「什——什麼？」

「證明，」Erik拍拍他的前額，「給我看。」

Charles緊張得要笑出來，卻在發現Erik非常認真時將笑聲吞了回去。那層緊緊包裹著Erik思想的屏障全部褪去，使Erik的大腦閃閃發光，觸手可及。但Charles仍然猶豫，「你確定——」

「我確定。」

Charles緩慢地動作，讓Erik有機會可抽身，他抬起手，兩隻手指抵在Erik的太陽穴。而後他閉上眼睛，讓他的心靈感應奔湧過去，模糊了大腦間的邊界。

好一會兒，Charles能做的就只是沈浸在Erik大腦美妙的熟悉感之中。即使並不像先前這麼歡迎他，但，滑進Erik由鋼鐵圍成的思想寶庫仍奇異地感覺像是回到了家。

_ 我想念這個 _ 。當他們的大腦交融在一塊兒時，Charles無法完全分辨這想法是他的還是Erik的。

_ 讓我看 _ ，Erik命令道。

_ 好的。 _

他拾起最相關的記憶並一一播放，就像把幻燈片放進播映機裡。

首先，是分手後糟糕悲慘的那幾天，再來是和Raven喝醉的那晚。在自己的床上一個人醒來，想念Erik的體溫之劇烈甚至奪走他的呼吸；每日上課途中勤懇地避開麵包店，儘管他想要的只是往裡頭偷瞄一下，希望能瞥見Erik一眼；向Hank解釋他們的關係，然後暸解到他們曾多 _ 適合 _ 彼此；分手後初次再會Erik，感覺自己像被雷擊中。明白自己希望Erik回來。

明白自己愛上了Erik。

_ 我不知道這種感覺是什麼， _ Charles輕輕說， _ 我花了很久才了解。 _

Erik的心靈在好幾種混雜的情緒下熠熠生輝——驚喜、懷疑、氣憤、好奇，還有一些Charles難以辨認。 _ 你⋯⋯愛我。 _

_ 是的。 _

_ 你告訴過我，我們要的不一樣。 _

Charles縮了下。 _ 對⋯⋯而我很抱歉自己那麼說，我是個徹底的笨蛋。 _

_ 顯然是。 _

他用心靈推了一下Charles，溫和但堅定。Charles睜開眼睛，努力不要感覺受傷，從Erik的大腦退出來，將心靈感應捲起收好。

Erik嘆口氣，弓身把腦袋伸過方向盤，一手搔著頭髮。過了一陣子，他靜靜說道，「這不全是你的錯。」

「什麼？」

「我不該擅自認定。確認我們有共識並不全是你的責任，而你一開始就表示得很清楚，你想保持隨性關係。」

「但你還是給了我很多暗示。」

「顯然你都沒能理解的暗示。」

「因為我在談戀愛上爛透了。」

「如果你都沒發現，代表我自己也沒這麼專業。上一次和別人交往我還在念大學，那大概是十年前。」

Erik之前未曾提過任何過去的感情。該死，Charles甚至都不知道他在大學裡讀什麼，起初他唯一知道Erik讀過大學的原因，是Charles不計其數地徵用Erik的紐約大學舊運動衫。

關於Erik的好多事情他都不知道。但仍然，他感覺自己以別種更親密、其他人都不曾有過的方式理解Erik。反之亦然——Erik也不清楚Charles的背景或家庭，但他知道Charles多愛他的茶；知道怎麼在夜半把踢被子的Charles塞回去被窩；他了解Charles所有最重要的部分，而他從未因哪一點而退縮，即便是最叫人不敢恭維的地方。

「我不冀望你原諒我，」Charles說著忽然嗓子發緊，「我不冀望你給我第二次機會，但我想⋯⋯如果你願意，我會很樂意。」

Erik輕柔嘆氣，「如果我是個比較善良的人，我會告訴你沒什麼需要原諒的，一切不過是場愚蠢的誤會。但我不是個善良的人，我還是非常氣你。這一切他媽的侮辱人。」

「天哪，Erik，我好抱歉——」

「可是，」Erik繼續道，「我對你的感覺從沒變。天知道為什麼，但就是沒有。所以就算我想叫你媽的滾開，我辦不到。」

Charles不穩地呼出一口氣，「所以⋯⋯」

Erik把車打回D檔駛離人行道旁，「所以你明天可以回到麵包店來，Sean很想你。」

這沒頭沒尾的話讓Charles當機了一會兒，接著他試探地微笑，「只有Sean？」

「還有Kitty。」Erik生硬地說。

「噢⋯⋯只有他們？」

「然後還有我，」Erik說，聽起來因此而煩躁，「你不是已經知道了嗎？你剛剛才在我腦袋裡。」

「是，唔、我剛比較專心在給你看我的感覺，而不是猜出 _ 你 _ 想些什麼。」

「我想你，」Erik粗暴地說，「所以別再避開麵包店了。」

Charles的微笑更大了點，幸福的浪潮在胸口漫開，就和朝陽一樣溫暖，「這代表我們可以回到從前那樣了嗎？」

Erik抬起一邊眉毛，「從前那樣？」

「對，除了這次我們會是真的情侶，還會做些真的情侶做的事，像是抱在一起看電影、一起做晚餐⋯⋯好吧，基本上就是我們已經在做的所有事。但這次我不會這麼蠢，我們會正式在一起。如果你願意。」

Erik沈默了一陣，太久了。Charles在大腿上擦著汗濕的手掌，緊咬下唇克制結結巴巴收回前言的衝動。

終於，Erik說：「我還在生你的氣。」

Charles的肩膀垮了下來，「對。」

「我會送你回家，但你可以把東西留下。我猜如果你再次來我家就會需要它們。」

Charles的心臟本來成了自由落體，猛地停下了，「如果我⋯⋯什麼？」

「我希望能回到從前那樣，」最終Erik說道，「但說實話，我需要點時間才能對你消氣。」

「噢， _ 噢 _ ，當然。」Erik想要他回來，他需要時間和空間，但 _ 他希望Charles回來。 _ Charles發現自己因為這念頭幾乎喘不過氣，「如果我低聲下氣地謝罪會有幫助嗎？我會很高興能低聲下氣，我會 _ 欣喜若狂 _ 地低聲下氣（grovel）。」

Erik怒氣沖沖地。他聽上去已經不生氣了，只是⋯⋯有一點腦火，甚至可能不情願地被逗樂了，「你把對你生氣這件事弄得很困難。」

「抱歉。我沒辦法，這是我天生的魅力。」Charles給了Erik一個最棒的勝利微笑。

「真可笑，」Erik咕噥著，他在Charles住家前停下，一揮手解開了Charles的安全帶，「好了，出去。」

「真英勇。」

「你不是應該低聲下氣嗎？」

「噢對。」Charles開門爬出去，然後深深鞠躬了好幾次，「真是好謝謝你送我回家，如果沒有你這麼慷慨地送我一程我絕對會死掉——現在就躺在某個陰溝裡，肯定被謀殺了，要不是你仁慈的恩惠——」

比起親眼看到，他更感覺到了Erik的白眼，「老天，閉嘴。」

Erik嗓音中即將被激怒的情感使Charles咧嘴笑了，「是的，先生，當然了，先生。這就閉嘴。」

「那不算低聲下氣，」Erik說，「那是在惹人討厭，而你通常都挺擅長的。要我恢復好脾氣，你得做得更好才行。」

「收到，我會絞盡腦汁想出別這麼擅長討人厭的方法。」

「不知為何我很懷疑，」Erik喃喃說，「進去吧，外頭很冷而且你又穿得不夠多了，老是這樣。」

在Erik用能力拉上門前Charles抓住了邊緣，「我們明天見？在麵包店？」

「我每天在那裡工作，」Erik乾巴巴地說，「所以我想是吧。」

Charles微笑著。不再開玩笑了，他輕聲說：「謝謝你。」

Erik對上他視線，而Charles從他的凝視中看見同樣的情緒流過——不確定、希望、拘謹的喜悅。他們都不確定會往何處發展下去，但無論如何他們要再試一次。

這念頭將Charles以急湧的溫暖填滿。

輕輕呼出一口氣，Erik將車子移回道路並說：「晚安，Charles。」

Charles退後好關上車門，「晚安，Erik。」

*

Erik沒告訴母親他和Charles準備要複合。星期五的安息日晚餐上，她問起這週過得如何，而Erik短暫思考了一下向她坦白所有事——Charles來到家裡、公寓中的對話、接著在車裡的第二次談話，然後最終他們，出乎意料和解了。他考慮告訴她昨天Charles造訪麵包店還點了平時的餐點（格雷茶以及一大片檸檬海綿蛋糕），而儘管Erik太忙碌以至於很難分給Charles太多注意力，他逗留在櫃檯邊，盡全力表現得甜蜜又迷人而且引人分心。甚至在這一切發生之後，Erik還是無法免疫於他的魅力，真夠煩人的。無論如何，每當Charles賞給他散發著情意和喜愛的陽光微笑，那仍盤旋在他受傷自尊的憤怒便減少一點。

Erik能感受到自己正在再次為Charles神魂顛倒的邊緣搖擺，而他無法決定這算煩人還是嚇人，或兩者皆是。是的，上一次當Erik覺得進展順利時，他們死得很慘。是的，Charles比任何人都差點害他心碎（倒不是他會向任何人承認）。並且是的，Erik還是沒有完全看開，儘管Charles道歉了，儘管Charles承諾會做得更好，承諾這次會做 _ 對 _ 。

但差別在於，這次他們有共識了。這一次，他們已經弄清雙方的期待，這一次，他們兩個都在縱身躍下之前觀察並量測距離。

這使他決定先對母親保留。Erik可以含恨到永遠，他母親知道這點。他能記得每個曾以某種方式輕慢自己的人，無論大小事。然而，他發現自己並非真的 _ 想 _ 生Charles的氣。人生中第一次，他寧可讓怒氣消散而非繼續保持，而這算是⋯⋯某種啟示。

在告訴母親任何事之前——關於Charles——他必須徹底將情緒處理妥貼。要不然，他將會在她無情的審問下潰不成軍。

週一早晨，他如往常在五點半抵達麵包店。鑽出車子時，他猛然驚覺後門的鎖被打開了，而且裡頭有動靜——一個烤箱開著，還有較小塊的金屬在廚房裡四處移動，至少有一⋯⋯不，兩個人。

小偷？但天殺的怎麼會有人闖進一間麵包店打開烤箱？此外，如果 _ 確實 _ 有人闖入防盜系統應該會啟動，但很顯然沒有，這意味著無論進去的是誰那人擁有鑰匙，也就是說⋯⋯

Erik專注在那些小金屬塊，追蹤它們直到發現了一塊熟悉的——那是Kitty從沒拿下過的大衛之星項鍊。他越發懷疑，轉而將注意放在廚房裡的另一個人，搜尋那塊久經磨耗的老手錶⋯⋯那麼這就是了。

該死的Charles在這裡幹嘛？

「Erik！」Kitty驚叫，「你早到了！」

「 _ 我 _ 早到？」

「我們以為你還要幾分鐘才會來。」

「我們？」Erik重複道，彷彿他並不是已經知道了還有誰站在廚房裡。

Charles現身在廚房和後方狹窄走廊間的門檻，在腰間綁著的圍裙上擦拭雙手。Charles站在那兒穿著 _ 他的 _ 圍裙，彷彿 _ 他 _ 是個麵包師似的。Erik瞬間就被這景象捕獲。

「早安！」Charles愉快地說。

Erik盯著他，「你在這做什麼？你是⋯⋯」第一次，他注意到瀰漫廚房的香氣，某種新鮮的、某種巧克力製成的東西。「你是在 _ 烤蛋糕 _ ？」

「是你的最愛！」

一幅栩栩如生的記憶躍入Erik腦海，是Charles笑稱自己曾試著做拉麵而燒廚房，「你這輩子有烤過任何東西嗎？」

「沒，但這就是為什麼我請Kitty幫忙。」

「Kitty負責點餐和做咖啡！」

「我有眼球，」Kitty乾乾地說，「我以前看過你烘焙。這沒有 _ 那麼 _ 難。」

「沒有 _ 什麼 _ ？」

Charles和Kitty看著他好一會兒，而後他倆都爆笑出聲。

「抱歉，」Charles說道，在Erik怒目而視下格格笑得更厲害了，「只是你看起來太 _ 驚世駭俗了 _ 。」

「烘焙並不 _ 簡單 _ ，」他咒罵道，這使他們又一次爆出笑聲，Erik盯著他們，想知道他的早晨是如何見鬼的偏離至此。十分鐘前，他還正在腦中快速想過存貨，並心算盤點今天將需要烤多少可頌，而現在他站在自己的廚房裡，被告知他的工作並不 _ 困難 _ 。並且他的前男友正在為他烤蛋糕。並且有什麼聞起來要冒煙了。

「有什麼燒起來了嗎？」他問。

Charles睜大了眼睛，「噢糟糕！」

Erik試著跟他一起進廚房，但Kitty抓住他的手臂將他轉往前方的店鋪。儘管Kitty比他矮上一個頭，仍然驚人地力大無窮，「這蛋糕是個驚喜，」她堅持道，「你還不能看。」

Erik抵抗了一會，而後在看見她眼中的嚴厲後便放棄了，這眼神表示連瘋狂的公牛都不會使她動搖，更別說Erik了。「如果Charles燒了我的麵包店，」他抱怨，「我 _ 會 _ 讓你負責的。」

「別這麼戲劇化。他不會燒了麵包店，他只是要為你做個非常棒的東西，因為他真的很想贏回你而且⋯⋯」她的聲音降為威脅的嘶語，「⋯⋯你 _ 竟敢 _ 不告訴我你們在交往！」

「我沒有告訴任何人我們在交往，」Erik帶點僵硬地說，「顯然我甚至忽略了應該告訴他。」

Kitty哼了一聲。看來Charles已經對她解釋過所有事了，因為她看上去並不驚訝，只是生氣和好笑，「只有你，Erik。這種事只會發生在你身上。」

「拜託，」他悶聲說，「好像你和Piotr總是很完美一樣。」

「是啦，但至少我們開始交往的時候，是雙方都 _ 同意 _ 的。」

「閉嘴。」

她咧嘴笑著領他到一張桌子邊，並將他推進椅子裡。在他身邊坐下後，她雙肘枕著桌子往前靠，「很好，那麼把一切都告訴我吧。我是指 _ 一切 _ 。」

這就是為何他從一開始就不告訴她Charles的任何事。當她迫切需要挖出他私生活的每個小細節時，實在是比媽媽還可怕。一邊拿手梳過頭髮，Erik聳聳肩並說：「沒太多可說的，我認為Charles已經把一切都告訴你了。」

「他說了他的版本，我想聽 _ 你的 _ 。」她在桌子下踢他，「我還是不敢相信你 _ 沒告訴我 _ ！我是你最好的朋友！」

「你是我需要外快時照顧過的死小孩，」他告知。

「要怎麼說，那個死小孩現在成了你最好的朋友？」

Erik心想，當Kitty願意她可以非常惱人。他踢回去並說道，「我們約過一陣子，然後決定結束一切，現在他想要重新開始。就這樣。」

「 _ 他 _ 想要重新開始？」Kitty問，雙眼閃閃發光，「只有他想嗎？」

「大概，」在她凜然的注視下Erik嘆了口氣，「不。」

Kitty笑得更開了，「你愛上他了嗎？」

Erik惱火地把椅子推回去，「我應該去確認一下Charles沒摧毀我的廚房。」

「他沒 _ 那麼 _ 糟。整個早上我都看著他，記得嗎？他看上去知道自己在幹嘛。還有，你在逃避問題，你愛上他了？」

「我 _ 必須 _ 和你討論這個嗎？」

「不然你打算和誰討論？Sean？」

謝天謝地，帶著大大笑容的Charles從廚房現身拯救他免於回答這問題。他手中捧著一個蛋糕架，蛋糕本身被不透明的蓋子罩住。「完成了！」他成功喊道，「而且我沒有燒掉任何東西。除了隔熱手套有一點點被燒到，但我想它們還有救，至少我希望它們還有救。」

Erik雙臂交抱，「所以你洗劫我的廚房是做出了什麼？」

Charles看了一眼Kitty，她跳了起來，「事實上，」她說，「我該走了，我忘記我還有任務，我要⋯⋯去拿乾洗的衣服。」

「現在是早上六點，」Erik說。

「有很多乾洗的衣服！我會在八點回來！」經過Charles時，她轉回身給了Erik一個 _ 我會盯著你 _ 的手勢，「別再搞砸了。」

她一離開，Charles有點緊張地笑了，「如果你不希望她知道我們的事，我很抱歉。我其實也沒預料到她會這麼⋯⋯熱心。」

到這天結束時，大概紐約的半個猶太社區都會知道Erik和Charles的事情，但出於某些怪異的原因，Erik無法讓自己真的那麼在意。此刻，他更感興趣的是Charles在這裡做什麼——以及他放在蛋糕架上的東西。

「請坐？」Charles說。Erik聽話落座時，Charles將蛋糕架放在桌子中央並在圍裙上擦擦手，「我要，呃、我先去拿個盤子。」

他消失在後方廚房一會兒，回來時帶著盤子和叉子。將餐具在Erik面前擺好後，Charles手覆上罩子深吸了一口氣，「好的。拜託記著我一點都不專業，另外我用的食譜是Google上看來的，所以很顯然不會是你習慣的水準——而且它離 _ 你 _ 能做出的水準很遠——這就好像嘗試跟碧昂絲競爭或其他很荒謬的像是——」

「Charles，只管讓我看這個蛋糕。」

Charles提起了罩子。在那下頭的蛋糕⋯⋯說實話看起來並不糟。Erik看過更糟的。他也 _ 做過 _ 更糟的，在他還是業餘的時候。

「這是個黑泥巧克力蛋糕，」Charles快速地解釋著，「我知道這是你最喜歡的因為它不會太甜，但又保留巧克力的氣味。我是用基本材料自己做的（made it from scratch），所以⋯⋯如果嚐起來 _ 不太 _ 對我很抱歉。有些原料我是用目測的。」

Charles為他做了個蛋糕。Charles在太陽升起前起床，絕對是個奇蹟，就為了烤個Erik最喜歡的蛋糕好給他驚喜。

在那當下，Erik感受到了命中注定。

Charles揮起刀子切下一大塊，小心翼翼移進Erik的盤子。一些屑屑落了下來，而他停住好舔掉手指上的糖霜，「抱歉，我弄得一團亂。」

Erik試著不去看Charles的舌頭，「用切片刀會比較好，別用鋸齒刀片的。」

「啊，好吧。」Charles又舔了一次手指，「這是為何你是麵包師，而不是我。好，嗯⋯⋯」他氣鼓鼓地，「揭曉真相的時刻。試試看。」

Erik拾起叉子，切下蛋糕的一角然後送進嘴巴。他若有所思地緩慢咀嚼，讓滋味滑過舌頭。

Charles非常密切地注意著他的表情。一秒後，他畏縮了，「很糟？」

Erik吞下去，「還不錯。」

「噢，它 _ 真的 _ 很糟。」

「不，它⋯⋯」Erik戳戳蛋糕切片，「它有點乾，然後你可能把麵團攪過頭了，這讓蛋糕變硬而需要嚼比較久。但糖霜很好吃，不會過甜，而且總體來說味道不差。你自己試試。」

他將叉子遞給Charles。他吃了一口，眉毛在吞嚥時挑了起來。「這⋯⋯沒有我害怕的那麼恐怖。」

「以你的第一次來說，非常不錯。」Erik說。

Charles微笑著，很明顯地鬆了口氣，「我很高興，我真的很擔心自己搞砸了。」

「這究竟是⋯⋯」Erik讓叉子繞著蛋糕畫圈，「⋯⋯什麼？」

「耍浪漫，總之是個嘗試。這是Raven的主意，然後Kitty在我問她能不能幫忙的時候非常親切。」

「你到底是怎麼連絡上她的？」

「臉書。」

「當然了。」Erik又吃了一口蛋糕，沈思地望著Charles。耍浪漫，嗯？如果是其他人這麼做，Erik八成會嗤之以鼻。但Charles誠懇地給他烤了個蛋糕，彷彿某種⋯⋯愛的宣言，那其中有些煩躁地誘人的事物。Charles整體而言正是煩躁地誘人這一事實或許與之有所關聯。

「你把繼續生你的氣變成不可能的事情。」Erik抱怨著，放下了叉子。

Charles咧嘴一笑，「這 _ 就是 _ 重點。」

漫長的一分鐘後，Erik向後靠回他的椅子，然後伸手揪住還繫在Charles腰上的圍裙，「這是我的。」

Charles雙眉緊蹙，向下瞥了一眼，「呃、是的？」

「我喜歡它穿在你身上的樣子。」

Charles會過意來，而他的笑容明顯變得誘惑，「是這樣嗎，Lehnsherr先生？」緩慢地，他分明正在用心靈感應傳輸他的意圖，雙手放上Erik的肩膀最後停在大腿上，接著他吃驚地抬眼看向Erik，似乎很訝異事情走到了這一步。

Erik抵抗了一下想要觸碰Charles的衝動——但也只有一下子。隨著一聲順從的嘆息，他的手從Charles的後背滑到臀部，勾著他靠近了些。

「你看起來沒有很開心，」Charles咕噥著，他閃亮的藍眼睛離Erik那麼近。

「我想繼續生你的氣，」Erik再次說，「但我做不到。怎麼會這樣？」

「因為你愛我？」

顯然Charles本打算戲謔一點，結果聽上去沒把握得多。Erik注視著他好一陣，目光追隨那些熟悉的特徵——Charles濃黑而富表現力的眉毛，他海藍的眼睛，略大的鼻子上兩點小雀斑，那對下流的唇。他未曾想過自己能再次離這張嘴巴如此近。

「對啦，」Erik粗魯地說。而後他傾身吻住Charles。

自從上次親吻Charles已經過了三個星期，而不知何故，縱使自那之後發生了這麼多事，感覺起來卻像時間從未流逝。他的身體對Charles的反應仍強烈如以往——脈搏只因他的氣味便開始加速，呼吸在Charles的手指叉進頭髮輕扯時遲滯。他將Charles拉近，一隻胳臂裹住後背好穩住他，Charles輕聲在他嘴邊呻吟，嘴唇甜蜜地張開。當Erik將舌頭推進Charles嘴裡，他發出一聲深沈的讚賞並向下回應。

Erik猛地意識到自己硬了。他 _ 當然 _ 會硬了——有Charles溫暖、主動的重量壓在他大腿上，他怎可能不硬？如果他們在其他任何地方，Erik可能會（肯定會）任其繼續發展，但他不行。不能在這裡。

伴隨極度的不情願，他輕輕將Charles向後推，「等等。」

「什麼？」Charles問，試著解開Erik襯衫的鈕扣分散了他的注意力。

Erik抓住他手腕並溫柔地捏緊，「 _ 不要 _ 在我的麵包店裡操。」

Charles鼓起嘴，「但你說我穿著你的圍裙很辣。」

「那不代表我想在這裡上你！」

「但你 _ 可以 _ 啊。」

這很誘人。誠然，Erik不只一次幻想過倚著這裡的櫃檯要了Charles，但試著強迫血液回流大腦一段時間後他搖了搖頭，「然後冒險違反衛生法規？我想不要。」

Charles委屈地深深嘆口氣，向後靠去，「好吧，我 _ 猜 _ 我也不想要你被勒令停業。」

「謝了。」Erik乾乾地說。

「但⋯⋯這是不是代表我們⋯⋯」Charles猶豫著，「⋯⋯複合了？正式的？」

Erik明白自己已不想再爭論了。確實，在那晚Charles展示對Erik的愛意後，這就是不可避免的結論。Erik心想比起對Charles保持怨憤，自己更寧願親吻他，所以，隨著一聲輕柔嘆息，他說，「我想是的。」

Charles微笑起來，「所以現在我們是男朋友了。」

「男朋友，」Erik複頌，品嚐著這個詞，並且是的，它聽起來滿好的。真的很好。

「從現在開始，」Charles喃喃說道，「我保證只要自己不確定我們在哪個階段了，就會開口問你，也保證不要那麼白痴，但我沒辦法保證自己永遠都能做對。」

Erik抬起手，撥開一縷掉在Charles前額的頭髮。「而我保證不會隨意猜測我們的關係，我會試著對溝通抱持更開放的態度，而當你犯傻的時候，我不會和你對著幹。」

Charles笑了，「你真的好浪漫，親愛的。」

喜愛之情叫Erik的心臟在胸口疼痛地扭緊，卻是以一種好的方式。「嘿，」他說，手放在了Charles大腿上，「我不是那個闖進麵包店裡，烤了個馬馬虎虎的蛋糕來製造浪漫的人。」

Charles的笑意立刻轉為怒氣，「 _ 馬馬虎虎 _ ？你說過它 _ 很不錯 _ 的！而且我不是闖進來，你這無賴，我是被 _ 放 _ 進來的。」

Charles快速地嘟嘴生氣逗笑了Erik，「並不是指我不喜歡它。我只是說在我們倆之中， _ 你才是 _ 浪漫的那個。」

Charles傾身向前，對著Erik的肩膀嘰嘰咕咕，然後開始一路吻上Erik頸側。意識到這絕非心不在焉的純潔親吻，Erik警告地捏緊了他的大腿，「你在做什麼？」

「誘惑你，」Charles回答。

「我說——」

「我知道。可是——」他親了Erik的下巴，「——我想——」Erik耳下的敏感點，「——你可以破例這一次。畢竟，我是個閃亮亮的新男友，如果你沒在這裡佔我便宜將會是個天大的恥辱——」他輕輕含住Erik的耳垂，然後開始溫柔地吸吮。 _ 就在此刻。 _

那麼就只有艱鉅刻苦的意志力能叫Erik抵抗Charles了。這一刻Erik學到，自己在面對Charles專屬的戰役上毫無防禦力。

「僅只一回，」他努力說道。接著Charles將圍裙繫繩纏繞住Erik的手腕然後⋯⋯好吧，那時Erik的血液便全部向下湧流。

*

「所以，」Raven說，「一切都行得通。」

「多多少少，」Charles自鳴得意地說，一邊舔著他的湯匙。他和Raven窩在他的沙發上，直接從桶子裡吃起餅乾碎片冰淇淋。他們播了電影，但Charles一點也不專心，忙著重整上禮拜發生的所有事情。好吧，幾乎是所有事——他明智地編輯掉了麵包店裡的某些事件。

「所以你應該感謝我，」Raven在他講完之後說道，「你應該要 _ 跪謝 _ 我。」

Charles朝她揮揮湯匙，「嘿，記得我去找Hank談，單槍匹馬地結束了你們的小小分居？現在你們又回到了肉麻兮兮甜蜜蜜？」

她翻了白眼，「我們沒有 _ 甜蜜蜜 _ ，而且我已經謝過你了。」

「怎麼謝的？」

「唔，你是不是忘記了唯一讓你和Erik複合的原因，就是 _ 我 _ 在 _ 該死的早上五點 _ 起床去敲他的門，然後叫他接納你？」

「是的，然後我就告訴你，你絕對是全世界最棒的妹妹。現在我們扯平了。」

「你還是欠我，」Raven哼氣，「Hank在和我冷戰，但Erik恨 _ 透 _ 你了。老實說，我認為我的任務比較困難。」

Charles無法反駁。想到只不過兩週前Erik真的恨 _ 過 _ 他便感覺很奇怪，Charles的感情生活曾經顯得如此荒涼，他們的關係徹底無藥可救，或者說他是這麼認為的。但現在，他們在正式 _ 交往 _ 了。這真是美好得超現實。

「我欠你一次，」他同意道，「你是最最最最最最最最棒——」

她揍了他手臂一拳，「不需要 _ 這麼 _ 浮誇，你這老屁股。」

「——最棒的妹妹，我愛你。」他微笑著作結，「但我 _ 現在 _ 需要把你踢出去了。」

她眨眼，「什麼？」

「快十一點了，而我告訴Erik會在十一點半去他家找他。午餐約會。」

Raven呻吟著，「但電影都還沒結束！」

「你還知道我們在看什麼嗎？」

「唔，我⋯⋯」她盯著螢幕看了一會，「⋯⋯不。但我不想動。」

「真糟糕，你這小懶蟲。」他把冰淇淋從她那兒拿走並蓋上蓋子，站起了身，「來吧，站起來。」

他吻了下她的臉頰告別，二十分鐘後，他小跑著來到Erik家門前，手裡抱著個禮物袋。即使他和Erik複合了，Charles仍無法放下當初害他們分手的罪惡感。每次他帶來小禮物，Erik便翻翻白眼告訴他已經可以停止低聲下氣了，但他看起來也並沒有受冒犯，所以Charles決心持續帶點小東西當作道歉，至少維持到Erik受夠他用各種亂糟糟的東西塞滿家裡。

他敲了敲門，在得到回覆前便自行打開。Erik似乎總會察覺Charles靠近，並提前用能力解開門鎖。

「我到了！」Charles大喊，一邊將門在身後甩上，「希望你餓了，我是絕對要餓死⋯⋯」

意識到廚房裡還有另一個人時他慢了下來，這不是Erik令人熟悉的鋼鐵般的心靈，儘管感覺起來也奇異地相似。

答案很快自行揭曉：一位女士從廚房走出來，正是Charles和Erik在猶太教堂外偶遇那天短暫見過的人。Erik的母親。

Charles的心臟猛地暴跌。

「Erik告訴我你正在路上，」她冷冰冰地說。

Erik告訴她Charles要過來？為什麼Erik沒告訴Charles _ 她 _ 要過來？她在這兒做什麼？她要和他們共進午餐嗎？這是一場突襲？她知道他和Erik復合了嗎？Erik已經告訴她多少了？

「呃⋯⋯」他明智地說。

Erik在走廊末端出現，Charles的視線恐慌地射向他。

「你早到了，」Erik皺著眉說。 _ 抱歉，我正要傳簡訊給你的。 _

Erik的心靈投影仍有點作用，但Charles已經觸碰到他的大腦，輕易擷取了他的話語。 _ 她在這裡做什麼？ _ 他問，試著不要聽起來歇斯底里， _ 我錯過什麼了嗎？ _

_ 她沒有告訴我要過來，有時候她想拿食物給我就會這麼做。我很抱歉，我自己也沒預警——她五分鐘前才出現。 _

_ Shit. _

他想問Erik到底告訴了他母親什麼，她是否還恨著Charles，她能否接受Charles待在這裡，但沒時間了——她已經再次開口，「Erik跟我說你要來吃午餐。」

「我⋯⋯」Charles猶豫著，怒力想找出正確答案，「⋯⋯是的？」

「他說你們倆復合了。」

「⋯⋯對？」Charles懷疑地瞥向Erik。

「對，」Erik堅定地說。他走過來，一手下滑圍住了Charles的腰。 _ 我說你要過來，於是顯然我必須告訴她我們復合了。但先警告一下，她需要點時間接受這件事。 _

_ 我也不期待更多了 _ ，Charles答道，心跳如擊鼓。老天，他真希望自己多少能準備一下，Erik的母親已經對他有了最糟的第一印象，他希望能有點時間想出這次要如何走好第一步。

Erik輕輕捏了捏他的屁股 _ 。不會有事的，她不會吃了你。 _

Charles看向她正注視自己的那種方式 _ ，你真的確定？ _

「如果我事先知道你有⋯⋯約了，」Erik的母親緩慢地說，「我不會沒說一聲就過來。」她來回掃視了他們幾次，最終停留在Erik身上，「我希望你能先告訴我你有計畫了，寶貝，以及是跟誰。」

「這事⋯⋯說來話長，媽媽。」

「顯然如此。還有你們又在一起多久了？」

感覺到Erik在心理上退縮時Charles十分緊張，「只有，呃⋯⋯只有一個星期，」Erik喃喃說，Charles從沒聽過他這麼乖順的聲音。

「一星期。而我猜你忙到連電話都沒時間打。」

「嗯——」

「沒什麼。」雖然她淡薄地微笑著，但腦中不滿的漣漪表明了事情並非真的沒什麼。過了一會兒，她不以為然地揮著手說道：「我會把帶來的食物放進冰箱，你們男孩子自己好好享受午餐吧。Erik，我們晚點再談。」

「好吧，」Erik虛弱地說。

Charles看著她開始把好幾個大保鮮盒疊進冰箱裡，在突如其來的勇氣下，他喊出聲：「何不留下來和我們一起吃午飯呢？」

她和Erik都轉過身望向他。Charles堅持著一絲絲勇氣說：「您給Erik帶了午餐，晚點再加熱的話會非常可惜的。」

_ 你確定嗎？ _ Erik問。

_ 不， _ Charles說，盡力不把他的憂心傳過去， _ 但現在反悔有點太晚了是不是？ _

「那好，」Erik的母親說道，她將其中一個保鮮盒放回廚房工作台上，「我們吃這樣就夠了。Erik，幫我們拿盤子來好嗎？」

當Erik順從地行動，Charles則趕忙去取銀器。一旦餐桌整理好，他便在廚房裡繞來繞去，等著一有需要就跳起來幫忙。Erik的母親瞥了他幾眼，不然就是直接無視他，因此Charles只是尷尬地努力不擋她的路。

總算，Erik將他逼到工作台邊，在太陽穴按了個安慰的吻，「去坐著。」

「你確定？」

「對，媽媽和我能準備好盤子的，去吧。」

Charles鬆了口氣，走去坐在餐桌邊，試著假裝沒注意到Erik的媽媽正看著他，就像他自己正在做的那樣。

五分鐘後，Erik把裝滿熱騰騰食物的盤子放在Charles面前，他感激地深吸一口，「聞起來好美味。」

「這是媽媽著名的燉菜（cholent），」Erik說著，拿著自己的盤子坐下，「馬鈴薯、豆子，和牛腩。」

「還有些別的東西，」她在Erik身邊落座時說道，「Charles，你不是猶太人對吧？」

「呃、不，我不是。」Charles緊張地舔舔嘴唇。這很糟嗎？他 _ 得 _ 是個猶太人？

「Erik說你是學生，」她繼續道。

「研究生，是的。」

「你幾歲了？」

Charles猶豫了，「二十三。」

她看向Erik，「他比你年輕，寶貝。」

「年輕八歲，」Erik答道，「你和爸爸差了十二歲。」

「對，但那不一樣。我擔心⋯⋯」當她將注意力轉回Charles，目光嚴厲了起來，「⋯⋯這孩子對你而言太年輕了，Erik。太不成熟。」

Charles感到膽怯。

「媽媽，」Erik低鳴著。

「我認為我的擔憂很實際，」她毫不鬆懈地接著說，「他傷害了你，Erik。別認為我會忘記。」

「我也不會，」Erik尖銳地說。他伸出手抓住了Charles的，將十指交疊在一塊兒，「但他道歉了，而我決定不再介意。我想和他在一起，他也想和我在一起，這才是最重要的。」

Erik嗓音中的堅定似乎使她吃了一驚。她雙眼圓睜看了他們好長一段時間，大腦忙碌地呼呼瘋轉，思考著Charles、接著是Erik、再是Charles。終於，彷彿一隻後退並躺臥下來的母獅，她向後靠近座椅接著若有所思地說：「很好。」

Charles完全無法理解那是什麼意思，但她不再進一步訊問了，接下來的午餐，她和Erik討論起麵包店（主要是Erik在說），分享對鄰居的觀察（主要是他媽媽），然後商量贖罪日的計畫（他們倆一起）。平時Charles會因被排除在外而尷尬，但這次，他就只是鬆了口氣。至少當Erik的媽媽沒把注意力放在他身上時，他便不必擔心她的評判。

最後，每個人都吃完了飯，Erik的母親站起身來收拾餐桌。Charles匆匆跳起來幫忙，而在他把髒碗盤放進水槽時，她說：「Erik，我有提過我把吸塵器放在車裡帶來了嗎？上星期它好像故障了，我希望你能檢查一下，Charles和我來洗碗。」

Charles驚恐地轉身看著Erik，Erik趕忙說道：「其實呢，媽媽，在你去拿吸塵器的時候Charles和我會洗碗，然後我來幫你檢查。」

「胡說八道，」她堅持地說，「去拿就是了，Charles和我沒事的。」

「可是——」

「快去。」

Charles從沒想過Erik會對任何人言聽計從，但在母親期盼的注視下，他閉上了嘴，快速使了個抱歉的眼色給Charles，便從廚房退了出去。

_ Erik！ _ Charles驚叫。

_ 你不會有事的， _ Erik說，儘管他腦中編織起的擔憂削弱了說服力。 _ 我馬上回來。 _

_ 不，Erik，我沒辦法—— _

「過來，Charles，」Lehnsherr太太說道並向他招手，「我來洗，你晾乾。」

挫敗地邁向水槽前，Charles懇求地看了Erik最後一眼。

「現在，」門在Erik身後關上時Lehnsherr太太說：「我們聊聊。」

幹，Charles心想。

她研究了他一會兒，接著出乎意料地，給了他一個小小的微笑，「別表現得那麼有壓力，我沒有要吼你。」

「噢，」Charles說，一點點都沒放鬆下來。

她轉開水龍頭，開始將盤子打上肥皂。Charles抓起擦乾用的毛巾，只為了讓手裡有點東西可拿好緩解焦慮。

「我了解我兒子，」一會後她說，「那孩子可以、而且會耿耿於懷到死。幼稚園的時候，曾有個女孩不小心撕壞他正在著色的圖。 _ 不小心的 _ ，提醒你一下。Erik從未原諒過她，很多年之後，她走進了麵包店。很明顯她都認不出Erik了，而且就算她認得，恐怕也不會記得發生過什麼事。畢竟，他們那時都只有五歲。但Erik記得，那天晚上他打電話告訴我他在麵包店看到那女孩，並且躲在後台因為不想面對她。」

Charles實在忍不住，他不可置信地說，「但⋯⋯ _ 幼稚園 _ 的恩怨？」

Lehnsherr太太笑了，笑聲豐厚而溫暖，「這就是我要說的。他從不原諒，也不會忘記。」她朝他抬起眉毛，遞給他一個沖過的盤子，「直到遇見你。」

面紅耳赤的Charles勤勉地檢查起盤子，擦掉每一點小水漬。他嚇得連偷瞧一眼她的想法也不敢，更別說仔細思考，因此他能做的只是痛苦地等待她繼續。

「我看見了他看你的方式，」她輕輕說，重新把注意力放回碗盤上，「他這三十一歲裡，我都沒見過Erik用這種方式看一個人。他在乎你更勝過他的自尊，這意味著些什麼，讓我明白某種程度而言你是特別的。他愛你，Charles。」她拿著另一個盤子轉向他，目光變得堅定，「我想知道，你再也不會那樣傷害他。」

Charles接過她手中的盤子，困難地吞了口水，他強迫自己在回答時對上她的雙眼，「我從不是故意去傷害Erik，」他說，希望她能聽見他語氣裡的真誠，「如果可以回到過去重來一遍，我會非常樂意。我會讓Erik從一開始就知道他對我有多重要，因為 _ 他 _ 真的很重要。我愛他，Lehnsherr太太。我那麼那麼愛你的兒子，我好抱歉自己在傷害到他後才發現。只要他允許，我每一天都會努力補償他。」

被她仔細端詳時Charles屏住了呼吸，她的眼睛逡巡在Charles的每一寸表情，肯定是在尋找欺騙的痕跡。最終，她的視線軟化下來，並抬起一隻手輕拍了拍他臉頰，「你是個好孩子，我想。我不會說自己沒有疑慮但⋯⋯你看起來和Erik很相配。不過，」她挑起了一邊眉毛，「如果你再次傷他的心，你 _ 就得 _ 面對我。」

Charles低下頭，「是的，Lehnsherr太太。」

「Edie，」她說道，從他手中拿走了毛巾，並擦掉剛才留在他臉上的水痕，「叫我Edie。」

過沒多久，Erik便拿著吸塵器出現在走廊上，「媽媽，我跟你說了多少次直接把這個丟掉？這都快跟我一樣老了，我會買個新的給你。」

Charles忽然意識到他並沒有聽見開門聲再次響起。 _ 你什麼時候回來的？ _ 他緩慢地問。

_ 幾分鐘前 _ ，Erik回答。 _ 但我不想打斷你們 _ 。

_ 噢⋯⋯那麼呃⋯⋯你聽見了多少？ _

_ 夠多了。 _ Erik的心靈在光亮而柔軟的溫暖中轉動著，Charles開始明白過來那代表著 _ 愛意 _ 。對 _ 他 _ 的愛意。

_ 噢 _ ，他有點顫抖地說。

_ 鄭重聲明，我允許你， _ Erik說。 _ 我是說，每一天都努力補償我。 _

Charles無法克制地微笑起來。 _ 很好，因為我成為某種低聲下氣的專家了。 _

「既然我有你能幫忙修理，為什麼要扔掉它？」Edie揮揮手問道。

「為了讓你能有個更好的吸塵器？」

「我不想要一個更好的。」

Erik嘆了口氣，「這就跟你一直用黑莓機直到它再也打不開一樣，升個級會 _ 殺 _ 了你嗎？」

「老實說，當舊東西還能好好工作的時候，會。」Edie說著轉身面向Charles，「你得讓他停止花那麼多錢在新科技上，他不聽我的，但他可能會聽你的。」

「噢，這就是為什麼你每年都買新手機？」

「那只是一個 _ 奢侈品 _ ！」

「他很著迷他那些科技產品，」Edie告訴Charles，「我告訴你，這是個問題。」

他們繼續來回鬥嘴時，Charles驚喜地逐漸明白過來Edie接受他了。Edie就這樣輕易簡明地將他納入了這個家庭，只因為她看出Erik愛著Charles。他因為這念頭而哽咽起來，整整一分鐘，他得死命盯著正在擦乾的盤子才不會做出什麼尷尬的事情來，例如開始抽鼻子。

終於，他們洗完碗盤並收好，Erik搬弄著吸塵器直到它成功再次轟轟作響，而後他把吸塵器放回車裡，Edie和Charles就跟在他後頭。吸塵器一安置在後車廂裡，她緊緊抱了Erik一下，接著轉向Charles把他也塞進一個擠碎骨頭的大抱抱。Charles嚇得僵直了一會，才在擁抱中鬆懈下來。

「我不會逼你整天陪著我，」她邊後退邊微笑著說，「Erik，下週五見？」

「好的，媽媽。」

「別忘了哈拉麵包。」

Erik氣呼呼地說道：「我從沒忘過。」

向他倆揮手道別後，她便鑽進車裡開上路了。當她消失在轉角，Erik一隻手環上了Charles的肩膀，他們開始緩慢地走回公寓裡。

「不完全是個災難，」Erik說。

「不，」Charles同意，「我認為進行得非常順利。別誤會我的意思，你媽媽實在是嚇死人但⋯⋯我想至少她不恨我了。」

「她很喜歡你，我看得出來。」

「太好了，我也很喜歡她。」

Erik弄亂了他的頭髮，「星期五你應該來和我們一起過安息日。」

Charles睜大了眼睛抬頭看他，「這是允許的嗎？」

「當然是了，如果不行我怎麼會邀請你？」

「那你媽媽能接受嗎？」

「Charles，她基本上就是祝福我們了。相信我，她會非常開心能多準備一副餐具。」

「噢，」Charles微笑，「那好吧。」

當他們進到屋裡，Erik說：「如果你週五沒課，就到麵包店來和我一起做哈拉麵包。」

「我不擅長烘焙，」Charles懷疑地說，「你知道的。」

Erik微笑，「我教你。」

那麼⋯⋯唔，聽起來不錯，Charles心想。聽起來實在不錯。

「我想我該學著烤幾樣東西，」他說，「既然我們在交往了。」

Erik在沙發扶手上坐下，用Charles的手錶將他拉進自己兩腿之間，「沒錯，」他說，雙手沿著Charles身側撫摸，「我不能容忍別人說我 _ 男友 _ 連個簡單的麵包都烤不出來。」

「真可怕，」Charles咕噥著，手指摩挲著Erik的頭髮。每次Erik稱他男朋友都令他的心靈高歌起來，他不認為自己有一天能習慣。

「雖然⋯⋯」Erik說，其中一隻手遊蕩著來到了Charles的屁股，「我現在對其他的小圓麵包（buns）更感興趣。」

Charles盯著他看了會兒，然後他說：「噢我的老天。」

Erik咧嘴而笑，「幹嘛？」

「如果你要用我的屁股做麵包雙關語，我 _ 沒辦法 _ 跟你交往。不行，我受不了。」

Erik大笑起來，「這是你的底線？」

「該死的沒錯這就是我的底線！」

「唔真慘，你跟定我了。」

「你要是再開一個麵包玩笑就不是了。」

「所以我不能說想要揉你的小麵包？」

「 _ 老天爺 _ 啊，Erik！我對天發誓——」

其餘的威脅在Erik猛撲過來吻他時便消失了。忘了自己的憤慨，Charles環繞著Erik的脖子並想， _ 我可以習慣的 _ 。

Erik在他唇邊微笑。 _ 我也是 _ 。而後他輕輕捏住Charles臀部並低語道：「把烤箱加熱到350度，因為我要熱呼呼地放進去。」

Charles把他抓進沙發裡，Erik的笑聲如此溫暖地充盈他胸口，他能做的只是一遍一遍又一遍吻著Erik，直到他們都氣喘吁吁頭暈腦脹。接著Charles癱軟在Erik身上，腦袋枕著Erik胸膛。一邊弄亂他頭髮，Erik一隻手臂環住了他，強壯溫暖而堅定。

「讓我們就這樣待一會兒，」Charles咕噥著。他在Erik胸膛按下一吻，就在他心口上，然後閉上了眼睛，「拜託。」

「如你所願，待多久都可以，親愛的（Liebling），」Erik輕柔地說，邊用鼻子蹭蹭他的頭髮，「如你所願。」


End file.
